


The Marauders School of Magic

by Roff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Goblet of Fire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roff/pseuds/Roff
Summary: Harry gets some special help when his name comes out of the Goblet of Fire. Fourth year. No pairings.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story that pokes fun at the Goblet of Fire book and all the cliches one finds in so many Harry Potter fan fiction stories. Even though so many fan fiction stories have been written about the fourth book, the idea would not leave me alone so I wrote it for the fun of it. I hope you enjoy it.

I wanted so badly to go home with Sirius Black to live. It was after my third year when I rescued my godfather Sirius from about 100 dementors and then enabled him to fly away safely. He escaped on a hippogriff called Buckbeak right before the ministry was going to have the both of them executed. The last place I wanted to go back to was the Dursleys but I simply could not get Dumbledore to understand how bad it was there. I didn’t normally talk about my home life since my relatives were so embarrassing and my treatment by them was absolutely cruel. But even if I did vocalize it, no matter how much I complained he always insisted that I go back.

Dumbledore would drone on about the blood wards there that were protecting me from Death Eaters so I had to go back to be under that protection. He insisted that every single time. I always wondered though what was going to protect me from the Dursleys? If I was simply allowed to do magic while at home I could probably get them to leave me alone. I mean a good threat with my wand ought to do the trick, right? What would be even better though would be to live somewhere else. I wish I were an adult already so I would never have to see my unfortunate excuse for relatives again.

I ended up having to deal with my uncle, aunt, and cousin again for the summer and as usual, they made it as unpleasant for me as much as they possibly could. If it weren’t for the food Mrs. Weasley sent me regularly via owl, I might have starved to death. But, the bright spot came when I was invited over to the Weasleys to spend time with my best mate Ron. Mr. Weasley, who worked at the Ministry, had received tickets for the Quidditch World Cup final, which was being held in Britain this year.

I had to trick my uncle to get his permission to go but it worked out in the end since I would be staying with the Weasleys for the remainder of the summer. My humongous git of an uncle didn’t want me to have any fun but he liked the part about me being gone even better. That clinched it.

oOo

My fourth year was in full swing already after we attended the Quidditch World Cup and returned to Hogwarts for a new year. Everyone was anxious for the Triwizard Tournament to begin. It was a contest between the three major magical schools – Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons. Dumbledore had made the announcement about the tournament the first night back at Hogwarts so everyone had been excited about it since then. The representatives from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were to arrive on the 30th of October and the tournament selection process was to begin that same night.

Those old enough to enter were given twenty-four hours to put their name in the goblet then on Halloween night the Goblet of Fire was to choose one champion from each of the three schools represented. Dumbledore drew an age line around the goblet to prevent anyone under the age of seventeen from entering their name. He also warned all those who were thinking of entering to consider that choice seriously. If you are chosen by the goblet then you must compete because it’s a binding magical contract you cannot get out of, he warned.

That warning was good enough for me and I certainly had no desire for any additional fame and fortune. I had plenty of both. The fact that you had to be seventeen to enter made it that much easier to avoid it all together. I was only fourteen.

After the Halloween feast, everyone in the Great Hall became very quiet with anticipation when Dumbledore stood up after finishing his meal and walked over to the goblet, its blue-white flames flickering.

“The goblet is almost ready,” he announced. “As your names are called please come up and go past the staff table and on into the next chamber to the right,” he indicated with his hand. “That is where the three champions will receive their first instructions.”

He looked down at the Goblet of Fire.

“The time is upon us,” he said.

He had barely finished his statement when suddenly the fire in the goblet turned red and sparks were emitted followed by a flash of fire. A small piece of parchment was spat into the air where it fluttered down until Dumbledore reached out and caught it. The flames turned back to a bright blue-white color like before.

Dumbledore held the slip of parchment out so he could read it.

“The Durmstrang champion is…Victor Krum!”

There was much excitement and applause as Victor walked up towards Dumbledore and then on into the next chamber. Dumbledore only had to wait a few more seconds before the goblet repeated the same actions and spat out another slip of parchment. He grabbed that one from the air and read the name.

“The Beauxbatons champion is…Fleur Delacour!”

There was much excitement and applause again as Fleur walked up and disappeared into the chamber. Hermione noticed that some of the Beauxbatons delegation were not very happy they weren’t chosen. I noticed a couple of the girls were sobbing with their heads down on their arms.

It became very quiet as we were all anticipating the last champion to be chosen. Hogwarts was next. The goblet turned red again and spat out the next piece of parchment. Dumbledore read the name.

“The Hogwarts champion is…Cedric Diggory!”

The hall erupted with noise, especially from the Hufflepuff table as they cheered on their champion. It took a very long time for everyone to settle down so Dumbledore could be heard again.

“Yes, yes, this is very exciting, is it not? How wonderful that we now have our three champions. I know you all will be cheering them on as they compete. It is now time to dismiss you back to your houses so we can continue on with the champions in the next chamber. Have a – “

Dumbledore stopped talking because he saw that the fire in the goblet had turned red again and was shooting out sparks. Suddenly a large flame, much larger than before, shot into the air and out came another piece of parchment. Dumbledore automatically reached out and caught it just like the others. He stared at it for some time while the whole hall was deathly quiet just staring and waiting on Dumbledore. He continued to stare at the paper for a bit longer before he finally came to his senses and read the name to everyone.

“Harry Potter.”

I had been standing after all the excitement of Cedric being chosen, but I sat down suddenly in disbelief after hearing my name. How could my name come out of the goblet since I didn’t put it in?

“Harry Potter?”

This can’t be happening, I thought. I then felt Hermione pulling me to my feet to get me to stand up again. Once I was standing, she pushed me toward Dumbledore who was watching me carefully.

“Go on up, Harry,” she encouraged me.

I slowly walked toward Dumbledore with my head down trying to make sense out of this craziness. Halfway there I raised my head and spoke up so Dumbledore could hear me properly. I’m sure everyone else could too.

“But Professor, I didn’t put my name in. How could I be chosen?”

“Are you sure, Harry?”

“Yes,” I replied while nodding vehemently in response.

“Did you have someone older put your name in for you?”

“No, Professor. I wouldn’t because I have no desire to compete in this tournament. I’m not old enough. Those three champions in there are adults. Besides not being old enough, I’m not even interested. My word should be good enough but I’ll swear a wizards oath if I have to.”

“Very well, Harry. That will not be necessary. Head on back with the others and we will sort this out.” Dumbledore patted me on the shoulder as I passed by him and headed on into the other chamber.

Everyone was watching me as I made my way back and until I was no longer in sight.

Dumbledore turned back to the others.

“The rest of the students are dismissed back to your houses. Alastor, Minerva, please join us. The remaining professors please see that the students get back safely.”

Dumbledore headed back to the chamber with the other Headmasters/judges followed by the two professors he requested.

As soon as the three champions were caught up on what happened in the Hall and I once again assured everyone that I did not enter my name, I asked for a copy of the rules. Barty Crouch reached into his robes and pulled out a set, which I grabbed and went over to sit down so I could go over them quickly.

The discussion became quite animated in that chamber. Moody was trying to convince everyone that someone had to have put my name in that goblet because they wanted me to compete. That they had to have used a very powerful Confundus Charm beyond the ability of a fourth year to trick that goblet into thinking there was no longer just three schools. They probably used a fourth school with me as the only entrant so my selection would be guaranteed, he said.

After a lengthy discussion that got completely out of hand for a good while, they basically told me that I have to compete because of the binding contract. However, after having read enough of the rules and giving it some serious thought I stated my objections.

“I’m afraid you’re wrong. According to the rules, you have contradicted yourselves.”

“But Harry,” said Ludo Bagman, “Barty knows the rule book forwards and backwards.”

“And we must follow the rules which state that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire must compete because they are bound by a magical contract to do so,” stated Crouch.

“Look, I am not seventeen and I do not come from a fourth school. The rules clearly state that there can be only one champion from each of the three schools. Get it? Three! Cedric is the Hogwarts champion so what school am I supposed to represent since I attend Hogwarts too? The new rules for this year also state the champion has to be seventeen which means an adult and I am not an adult unless you want to lower the age for every witch and wizard out there to fourteen.”

Crouch thought for a minute. Everyone else looked pensive as well.

“We can make this work,” Crouch announced after a bit. “Mr. Potter can be emancipated and declared an adult to fix that issue. We can then deal with the school issue easy enough. I think the school could just be invented since he would be the only one in it.”

“I do not like this idea, Barty,” interjected Dumbledore. “He is only fourteen.”

“But Albus, it will be too risky to not do it this way,” Barty replied. “Mr. Potter’s name came out of that goblet so he is now under that magical contract. The first and last person who refused to compete lost their magic and died three days later. If we are not careful and follow the rules of the tournament exactly as they are written, then we risk Mr. Potter losing his magic and likely dying.”

Dumbledore didn’t like it but conceded after that point. And, while I was not excited about competing in the tournament, I liked Mr. Crouch’s idea because if I were declared an adult then I would control my own life. Where I live would be my decision. I just needed to survive the competition so I could enjoy my freedom.

“Considering my past experiences at Hogwarts, I doubt the person who entered my name planned on me making it all the way through the competition. I really thought this year was going to be different, that I could sit on the sidelines and just watch. I guess it’s not practical for me to expect to have a normal year here where someone or some thing isn’t trying to kill me at least once.”

Everyone in the chamber became deathly quiet after that. I then turned and left.

“Eyes open at all times, Mr. Potter,” I said to myself as I walked back through the empty Great Hall.

oOo

I had sent a note off to Sirius and Remus before I made it back to my dorm to let them know the basic news of what happened. When I finally made it back to my common room, I had to explain to practically all of Gryffindor what was decided and what likely happened according to Mad-Eye Moody. I explained about the rules and the contract and how I was now stuck having to compete. Everyone was excited for me that I would be considered an adult and a Triwizard Champion. I was not so sure it was going to be that easy. Surviving was now my top priority. Otherwise, my freedom would be worthless and short-lived.

The next day I was declared an emancipated minor by the Ministry with full rights as an adult. I received an owl with the signed forms a little after breakfast. I assumed they didn’t want to waste any time on this, just to be safe.

I was anxious to hear back from Sirius and Remus. I knew they were probably going to have some fun with this. I thought they could help me with forming a new school that I could compete under and hopefully provide some training and ideas to help me with the competition.

It was lunchtime when Remus arrived with a large black dog named Snuffles. They came into the Great Hall and found me with my friends at the Gryffindor table eating lunch.

“Harry,” called Remus. “Mind if we join you?”

“Remus!” I stood and hugged him. Then I saw Sirius in his dog form. I bent down and scratched him behind the ears then hugged him. “Snuffles, what are you doing here?”

“Oh, you know him, Harry,” replied Remus. “He somehow knew I was coming to see you so insisted that he come with me. Sometimes he’s just too much to handle.” He looked down at the dog.

Sirius looked back up at Remus with a look that said he would get him for that one.

“Why don’t you guys join us and then we can go somewhere and talk afterwards?” I asked.

“Sure,” replied Remus.

“We can probably find something for Snuffles too,” added Hermione who fed him a piece of meat. He gladly accepted it. She ended up fixing him a plate and put it on the floor for him so he could eat with everyone else. I grabbed an empty bowl and filled it with water from my wand for him.

We talked during lunch for a bit and some of the students who had Professor Lupin for Defense class the year before, came around and said hello to him. Some even petted his dog, not knowing he was an animagus. Sirius just put up with the extra attention so he could continue to hide.

After lunch, Remus and I said good-bye to my friends then left to go outside where we could talk in private. Snuffles followed along obediently beside me. We headed down toward the lake and close to some trees. We then headed into the trees a little bit. When Sirius was out of site from the castle and behind a big enough tree, he changed back and hugged me properly.

Remus put up a charm to prevent eavesdropping.

“What have you got yourself into this time, Harry?” asked Sirius. “Your letter didn’t say much so tell us all of it.”

I took my time to go over everything I knew so far. I explained about the contract and my declaration as an adult because of it. I also told them we had to come up with a school name for my new school. After I shared all I knew with them, I waited to hear what they had to say.

“First of all Harry,” said Sirius, “you will need to go to Gringotts as soon as you can. Since you are now legally an adult, you can have access to all of your vaults, including your Potter family vault. This is huge for you. There will be items in that vault that you will find extremely useful. Go soon.”

“Vaults, as in plural?”

“Yes, the Potters have more than one vault. Did you think your Trust Fund vault was the only one?”

“Yes! I was never told any different.”

“I’m sorry, Harry,” sighed Sirius shaking his head.

“Me too, Harry,” added Remus. “Sirius would know more than I do but I knew the Potters were an ancient and noble family that goes back over a thousand years. I was aware that you would inherit a lot but I always assumed someone had already told you about all that.”

“Well, when I received my key, Hagrid had it. I assume Professor Dumbledore had it and gave it to Hagrid since he took me to Diagon Alley that first time. Would he have keys to my other vaults?”

“No, Harry,” replied Sirius. “Gringotts will provide you with access to your other vaults when you go visit them. Dumbledore would not be allowed to have access to those other vaults, especially the Potter Family vault. There would be no key for that one either. Only certain ones at Gringotts and a Potter can open that vault.”

“Harry, Dumbledore was your magical guardian since Sirius was unavailable,” Remus explained. “Sirius was able to act like your magical guardian again even though he had to stay hidden. However, with your adult status you will no longer have a magical or Muggle guardian. You will be your own man but Sirius and I will always be available to you should you need us. Don’t forget that.”

“I won’t. Thanks guys.”

“Now, let’s discuss this school you need. Since you included that information in your letter last night, Remus and I have already come up with a school name. Let’s see if you approve. How about “The Marauders School of Magic?”

I started laughing. “I love it!” I exclaimed.

“Your Headmaster is Remus J. Lupin, a.k.a. Moony,” Sirius continued, “and your Deputy Headmaster will be me, a.k.a. Padfoot, but I will have to come up with a good name to use along with a good disguise. You can call us both Professor,” he said with a grin.

“How about we use the name of a famous Muggle?” I asked smiling. “We could even change it up a little so it’s not so obvious.”

“That might work,” said Moony.

“Let me think….” I thought for a minute. “The Americans show a lot of their films here in Britain so maybe an American Muggle would be best. What was that karate guys name that Dudley always liked to watch? Ch – Ch – Chuck…Chuck Norris. Yes, that’s his name. He’s a big karate expert that does a lot of action movies.”

“Chuck Norris, huh?” asked Padfoot. “And he’s a tough guy?”

I nodded my head smiling. Sirius thought for a second.

“How about Charles Norris? Professor and Deputy Head Master Charles Norris at your service,” he said with a bow and a devious smile.

“Perfect, Sirius…uh, I mean Charles,” said Remus.

“Chuck Norris has blonde hair and it would not hurt your disguise if you did the same. It would be practically opposite of your natural look,” I added.

“Okay, I will take care of the changes to my looks a little later when I’m in front of a mirror and can really do it right. Let’s discuss what we will need for the school and competition.”

“Durmstrang and Beauxbatons have their quarters setup out here on the grounds. Well Durmstrang is actually on the lake,” I said. “Do we need to do the same or will Dumbledore give us some rooms in the castle?”

“I think it would be best to put up our own facilities,” answered Moony. “Even with a good disguise I would rather Padfoot spent as little time as possible in the castle. Too many ministry employees will be in and out with the tournament going on.”

“I agree. We should be careful about this. Right, Padfoot?” I asked.

“Right, Prongslet. There’s no use getting careless.”

“Plus,” I added, “I will need the both of you here as much as possible to help me prepare for the events in the competition.”

“We will need to do some research on past tournaments to figure out what to expect,” said Moony.

“You will need a crash course in new spells to compete with the seventh years, Harry,” warned Padfoot.

“I still have all the text books for all the spells you will need to learn,” added Moony. “I’m sure we can find some additional spells to go with them.”

“Be ready for some very hard work, Harry,” said Padfoot. “If you have to compete then we want you ready for anything. Don’t worry. We plan to have some fun too. We may be able to pull a few friendly pranks while we’re here.”

“As long as no one figures out it’s you, Sirius,” I warned him back, “and don’t worry, I’m ready to work as hard as it takes. I just gained my freedom from the Dursleys and what a shame it would be if I failed to live long enough to enjoy it.”

“Harry, you will get through it,” Moony assured me. “We will make sure of that. Even if everything goes completely pear shaped Padfoot and I will jump in and not let anything take you from us. That’s a promise and I doubt Dumbledore would let that happen either.”

“You just work hard and prepare, Harry,” Padfoot said while placing his hands on my shoulders. “Everything else will work itself out. We need to go now and start working on all the details. We’ll get back in touch with you very soon and we’ll need to pick out a good spot out here for our school’s quarters.”

“Are you going to bring a tent or something that we can use for our school?” I asked.

“Yes, but it will likely be better than a tent,” replied Padfoot. “You let me worry about that. The Black family should have something we can use for this.”

“Okay. I guess I had better get to class. I’ve already missed a good bit.”

“Before you go, Harry. Do you have a copy of the rules?” asked Moony.

“Yes, I keep it with me,” I answered while pulling it out of my robe and handing it over.

Remus took it and made two duplicate copies for himself and Sirius then handed the original back to me.

“See you in a couple days, Harry,” said Moony.

“Bye Professors,” I replied with a grin.

oOo

At dinner, Hermione and Ron were grilling me over why Professor Lupin showed up at lunch with Snuffles.

“Harry, I was surprised to see Professor Lupin here today,” said Hermione. “Why did you need to talk to him after lunch instead of going to class?”

“I’d like to know that too,” added Ron. “What did you guys talk about?”

“The tournament,” I replied as I filled my plate. “I sent them an owl last night to let them know the news and asked if they could provide some assistance with it. This afternoon we formed a new school since I am supposed to be from a different one for the tournament. Also, Professor Lupin is my new Headmaster.”

“That’s nice Harry,” said Hermione. “So they are going to train you for the tournament? I was hoping I could help you with that too. I could research spells and other things if you think that would help.”

“Sure Hermione that would be great! It looks like we are going to setup shop on the grounds out there like the other visiting schools so I may be moving out there once we get it setup. Of course you guys are welcome to visit any time.”

“So you won’t be sleeping in our dorm at night?” asked a surprised Ron.

“It depends on what my school sets up for our quarters. I’m not sure what they are bringing. If it’s nice enough then I will stay out there so I can train as much as possible and plan how to compete in the tournament.”

“I didn’t think about that,” replied Ron sadly.

“Well, in order to follow the rules of the tournament I had to be declared an adult and I had to be from a fourth school. Since I am definitely in the tournament under those rules then it makes sense that I would reside where my school is located, just like the other visiting schools. Of course, I will still have to go to my classes and eat my meals here.”

“Just let me know if I can help you get ready, Harry. I’m not sure what I can do but I’m here if you need me.”

“Thanks Ron and you to Hermione. I’m not sure how I ever got along without you guys.” I said smiling at them. “The main thing is to make sure I survive this so I can enjoy my new freedom as an adult. No. more. Dursleys!”

After we got back to our common room, I excused myself to go write a letter. When I got up to my dorm I quickly penned a note to Gringotts to let them know I was now declared an adult by the Ministry. Taking my godfather’s advice, I asked to meet with them as soon as possible so we could go over my accounts.

When I completed the letter, I took a stroll over to the owlery where I petted Hedwig for a bit before sending her off. It was a little late but I wanted to get something started with this as soon as possible. Perhaps they would reply by tomorrow sometime and I could setup an appointment.

After I returned to the common room, I spent some time working on my homework with my friends before it got too late and everyone headed up to bed. I had probably been asleep for about an hour when I heard tapping at my window. I got up and went over to it only to discover Hedwig wanting in. I opened the window and let her in where she promptly lifter her leg to reveal the letter she was delivering. I noticed it had the Gringotts seal on it.

I didn’t expect to hear back from Gringotts tonight. Evidently, they had Hedwig wait while they wrote this letter for me. I opened the letter while absently petting Hedwig who nibbled gently at my fingers.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Thank you for contacting Gringotts regarding this very important matter. It is imperative that we meet with you right away. If you could come tonight that would be best. If not, then please come tomorrow at the very latest. We have matters to discuss with you that are of the utmost importance._

_This letter will serve as a portkey. Simply tap your wand to it and say ACTIVATE to use it. It will bring you straight to one of our private offices where a Gringotts goblin will meet you and take you to our meeting. If you are still at Hogwarts then you will need to get past the wards in order for the portkey to work. We will make sure you get back safely afterwards._

_May your gold always flow,_

_Ragnok, Head Goblin of Gringotts_

I stood there in shock for a second. What could possibly be this important that the Head Goblin wants to meet with me this late? Well, I better go find out I thought. I looked at my housemates and saw that they were all still asleep.

I dismissed Hedwig so she could go hunt and rest. I then dressed quietly and took out my broom. Opening the window as wide as I could make it, I mounted my broom and floated out the window where I stopped, turned around and closed the window quietly but still left it where I could open it from the outside if I needed to.

Once that was done and I was now sitting properly on my Firebolt, I shot off toward Hogsmeade. When I arrived at the train station, I landed and shrunk my broom before putting it in my pocket. Taking out my Gringotts letter, I tapped it with my wand and said, “Activate.”

I felt the pulling behind my naval and suddenly I was in a Gringotts office picking myself up off the floor. I really need to learn how to land properly when using a portkey, I thought. I was barely standing again when a goblin entered the office.

“This way, Mr. Potter,” he said.

I followed the goblin through a maze of tunnels until we came to an alcove that contained two very large wooden doors recessed into the rock. Two large goblins in warrior gear stood on each side of the doors. They had large axe blades with short handles hanging on their hips and each held an impressive spear in their left hands at the ready.

“Mr. Potter is here for his meeting,” the goblin leading me said to no one in particular.

Suddenly the wooden doors began opening slowly and the goblin led me into the large office. I immediately noticed a rather large and ornate desk with an extremely old goblin sitting behind it. He had a big toothy grin (at least I hoped it was a grin) on his face as he watched me enter his office.

“Mr. Potter, I am Ragnok. Please have a seat.” He gestured at the chair in front of his desk. “The hour is late but we have much to discuss. I will try to make this go as quickly as possible but hopefully be able to answer any and all questions you have.”

“Thank you, sir,” I replied as I sat down.

“I suppose you are wondering what was so important that I wanted to meet with you right away?”

“Yes, sir. That thought did cross my mind.”

“Mr. Potter – “

“Harry, please. Just Harry.”

“Very well, Harry. You may call me Ragnok.”

“Thank you, Ragnok. Sorry for the interruption.”

“As I was saying, the Potters are a very ancient and noble family that date back over a thousand years. Up until now, there has not been a reason to question any other ties to the Potter line since the line has been here for so long. However, about a month ago there was a discovery made that led us to believe that the Potter line may be direct descendants to other, shall we say, important wizarding families.”

“How so?”

“We are not certain of course but we do have a test we can perform that will answer those questions quite easily.”

“Why is this important?”

“Because, Harry, you are the last in a great line of Potters. If the Potter family is in anyway descended from one or more of our most important families then that would make you the sole heir of not just the Potters but possibly more, much more.”

“I’m still not sure I understand the importance of all this.”

“Sorry for being a bit vague, Harry. Perhaps it would be best to perform the heredity test and then we can speak in specifics.”

“Heredity test?”

Ragnok pulled what looked like a blank form out of his desk then laid an ornate, dark looking quill on the desk beside it.

“Harry, the Heredity test is one we use on heirs to prove their identity. It also shows who they are descended from going back as far as any direct lines can go. You would need to do this test anyway so we can verify that you truly are Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter nee Evans. This has to be done before we could allow you access to the Potter family vault. Plus, what I was alluding to earlier is that this test will also show us what we believe is a missing link between the Potters and some other important families.”

“Okay, what do I need to do?”

“This quill is called a Blood Quill and is used on legal documents of importance. We have to use it for the heredity test. The way it works is it uses magic to write with your own blood when you sign your name. It will hurt a little but should be bearable. Just sign this blank form. The magic will do the rest.”

I picked up the strange quill carefully and pulled the form over to me. Then with concentration, I signed my name to the form on the line provided. I felt a stinging on the back of my hand but that was it. As soon as I finished and placed the quill back on the desk the form began filling in names and lines. I immediately saw my name then a line connecting me to James Potter and to Lily Evans. It then split out following the Potter line and the Evans line.

I saw the names of my grandparents from both sides of the family and watched as it continued on filling in more and more names and lines. The page automatically extended itself, as it needed more space. Pretty soon the names were filling in so fast it was difficult to keep up. It just kept going and going and going.

After a long time, there was a flash and one of the names glowed on the page. Ragnok looked at it carefully and smiled that toothy grin again as the names and lines continued. After a while, there was another flash and another name was glowing. Soon afterwards, the names stopped filling in. Ragnok took another look at the form and saw the second glowing name.

When it was apparent the test had completed, Ragnok looked it over carefully and made notes on another piece of paper on his desk. He then looked up at Harry when he finished.

“Harry, congratulations. Not only do we know for sure that you are the last surviving Potter and heir to that line, it has also been determined that you are a direct heir of Ignotus Peverell, who was well known for his Cloak of Invisibility. He and his brothers were depicted in a children’s book under the story “The Tale of the Three Brothers” which made his cloak quite famous.”

“The Cloak of Invisibility, you say?”

“Yes, that is remarkable Harry. The Peverells were a very important and powerful family. However, what is perhaps even more remarkable is that you are also the sole surviving heir of Godric Gryffindor.”

“You’re joking, right?”

“No, Harry. These heredity tests are extremely accurate. You are indeed the sole surviving heir of all three lines. Those were the questions we needed answered. For many, many years, it was believed that the Peverells and especially the Gryffindors were long gone, that their lines were completely dead. We have proven that wrong here tonight.”

“Alright, but what does that get me other than bragging rights that I care nothing about?”

“Harry, you are now Lord Potter, Lord Peverell, and Lord Gryffindor. That is quite a feat.”

“But I didn’t do anything.”

I had never heard a goblin laugh before but that is exactly what Ragnok did. It was a strange sight to see and hear. It was almost frightening to behold.

“Harry,” he said as he gained control of himself again. “An heir does not do anything to inherit. The only thing you had to do was to be…you.”

“Well, I’m glad you found my response humorous.”

“Harry, it’s late so I would suggest you come back another time to visit all your vaults. It will likely take a while.”

“How many vaults do I have?”

“Let’s see.” Ragnok pulled out a ledger he had marked at a certain page. “Under the Potters you have four vaults. That includes your student vault that you have been using. Of the other three, there is the Potter Family vault, Lily Potter’s personal vault, and James Potter’s personal vault. With the update on your heritage you now have in addition to those, one very large Peverell vault and last but not least you have the biggest founder’s vault, Gryffindor’s.”

“Ignotus Peverell and Godric Gryffindor still have vaults here?”

“Yes, there was still a question as to whether or not their lines were completely dead. Now we know for sure they were not.”

“How much money are we talking here, Ragnok?”

“Let me put it this way, Harry. You are now the richest wizard in Britain, Ireland, Scotland, and Wales. Perhaps even more.”

That was just too much. I leaned forward and put my arms on the desk followed by my head landing on top of my arms with a thump.

“You have got to be kidding me!” I exclaimed as Ragnok continued to smile with that toothy grin.


	2. Chapter Two

I woke up the next morning a little tired but not too bad considering my lack of sleep after that strange visit with Ragnok last night. For a minute, I was thinking it had to be a dream but the charmed report beside my bed spoke otherwise. Ragnok had given me a report of all my holdings and worth before I left. It was charmed so no one except me could pick it up or open it.

I took a quick peek inside it and was assured that was no dream. There it was in black and white. I was indeed Lord Potter, Lord Peverell, and Lord Gryffindor and I had inherited all the wealth from all three families. Each one alone would make a person extremely wealthy but combined I could hardly grasp the amount of money I had in all those vaults, not to mention the other treasures.

It would never do to let people in on this knowledge. Maybe Padfoot and Moony but that was probably it. Hermione would understand but Ron would flip his wig and just be jealous wondering why it could not happen to him. Since I had to hide it from him then I shouldn’t let Hermione know either. Wow, if the school gets wind of this I’ll never hear the end of it.

Two days later everyone in their morning classes were told to make sure to go to the Great Hall for lunch because there was going to be a big announcement they would not want to miss. I wondered what this was about?

When it was lunchtime Hermione, Ron, Neville, and I went from class together straight to the Great Hall for lunch. We sat down next to Ginny who was chatting with one of her dorm mates. We were all curious about the announcement. After we arrived, you could tell everyone else was wondering the same thing. Students were talking about it asking if anyone knew what it was about.

I was surprised to see Moony already there waiting for me. He said he had Snuffles with him but had the dog wait outside. We greeted each other and I grabbed a seat. He went on up to the main table and sat there since he was one of the Headmasters now. It was then I noticed Minister Fudge sitting up on the platform with all the professors, right next to Dumbledore. This must really be a big announcement if the Minister for Magic was here too.

The food suddenly appeared so we all dug in, expecting the announcement to come after we had eaten. It was back to normal as everyone enjoyed their food, especially Ron. He always seemed to enjoy eating a bit more. We were enjoying some casual conversation after finishing up when Dumbledore rose from his seat and approached the podium.

“Your attention please!” he announced loudly.

He waited as the noise dropped off and people changed their focus to be on him.

“Thank you. It is my pleasure to present to you our Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, who has a special announcement for us all. Minister?”

Fudge came up to the podium as Dumbledore stepped away and sat back down.

“Students, Professors, Headmasters. I am privileged to stand before you and share some knowledge that recently came to me. This information is very important to magical society as a whole so without further adieu let me share with you this important discovery.”

He had their full attention now.

“Some of our most important magical families have been lost over the years as lines died out leaving no more heirs. Recently however, just the other day in fact, Gringotts performed their heredity test on a person to prove he was truly the heir of his family name. They do this as a verification of someone’s bloodline just to make sure before giving access to family vaults.”

“No,” I said quietly.

“What’s that Harry?” asked Hermione.

“He isn’t seriously going to do this is he?” I asked.

“Do what?” asked Ron.

“We better just wait and see,” I replied.

“When they performed the heredity test,” Fudge continued, “they discovered that not only was he truly the heir to his family name but his family was also tied to two other important magical families, leaving him the sole heir to all three.”

“You have got to be kidding me,” I whispered.

“Harry, what’s wrong?” whispered Hermione.

“This is not going to be good,” I replied.

Hermione and Ron looked at me with questions on their faces but Fudge just continued unabated.

“As it turns out the other two names that appeared on that heredity test were none other than Ignotus Peverell and Godric Gryffindor.”

There were gasps from both students and professors. I, however, was livid.

“One of the students with us here today is that single heir of all three. Let’s give a big hand of applause to our very own Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter! He is Lord Potter, Lord Peverell, and Lord Gryffindor, now the richest wizard in all of England!”

There was just a smattering of applause as most everyone was in shock as they all looked over at me and just stared. I finally could not take it anymore so I stood up with wind whipping around me, making my robes and hair flutter and wave. I stormed out of the Great Hall, flinging the doors open with a bang, and heading for the grounds and some privacy. I just had to get away. I noticed the wind travelled with me. How dare he invade my privacy like that.

I’m sure Ragnok had to file a report of some kind that acknowledged an heir had been found so that’s likely how Fudge knew but to just announce to everyone without speaking to me first was beyond belief. What was the big deal anyway? Is it because I’m bleeding Harry Potter? Do I have no right to a normal life? Do I have no right to privacy?

I hadn’t noticed but Snuffles had tagged along with me, following close behind when he saw me exit the school. I unknowingly headed toward the lake and the same copse of trees where I‘d met with Moony and Padfoot the other day. When I reached that area, Sirius changed back to himself.

“I heard Harry,” he said. “I was actually listening to the announcement. That is big news but he had no right to announce you to the world without your permission, especially now that you’re an adult.”

“I don’t get it Sirius. What makes them think that every part of my life is up for public consumption? What’s next? Will I be required to shower and go to the loo in public view of everyone? I have enough to deal with at this school without the students knowing this tidbit of information.”

“Just take a few deep breaths, Harry.”

It took a few minutes and some deep breathing before my own personal windstorm eased off around me.

oOo

Fudge watched as Potter stood looking angry and stormed out of the hall after he completed his announcement. He turned toward the Hogwarts Headmaster.

“Dumbledore, what’s wrong with Potter? He didn’t look happy.”

“Cornelius, did you get his permission first before sharing with everyone his private information?”

“No, but this is information all of magical society needs to know. He can’t keep it quiet. Gryffindor has an existing heir! That is big news Dumbledore.”

“Yes, no doubt Cornelius. This is big news but I doubt seriously that Harry was ready for this to come out. It has only been a couple of days and he likely has not come to grips with it himself. He is only fourteen after all and has no taste for the limelight. In addition, he is dealing with the tournament right now where he was illegally entered and has to compete. You could have easily waited or simply announced an heir had been found but his name could have been withheld, at least for now.”

“This is preposterous! He should be overjoyed he is the last surviving heir of Gryffindor.”

“Forgive me if I am mistaken, but he certainly did not look like it. If I were you Cornelius, I would tread lightly. He is classified as an adult now. When he figures out the political power he wields you may not fair to well.”

“Perhaps I should go talk to the boy?”

“No, I think that would be a bad idea, Cornelius. Your death by accidental magic would not be good for the school or magical Britain. I dare say it would not be good for young Lord Gryffindor either. I highly recommend you head back to the Ministry and wait for this to…ah…blow over a bit.”

Fudge thought for a second or two.

“Yes, I think you may be right, Dumbledore.”

“Come, Cornelius, you can use my floo.”

oOo

Remus, Hermione, and Ron were looking for Harry. They were not having much luck yet. Remus then figured since Sirius was gone too why not check where they met the other day so he headed them over that way.

“I didn’t see Snuffles when we came outside so let’s check over where we were the other day,” said Remus.

“Harry?” called Hermione when they were getting close.

“Harry?” echoed Ron.

“Harry, where are you?” called Remus.

Padfoot and I heard them so I indicated he should change back just in case others were around too. He held up his finger like he had a better idea then started casting spells on himself. In a matter of seconds, a blonde-haired person, but tan, professor of sorts stood before Harry. His face was rounder rather than thin like Padfoot’s. He didn’t look like himself at all.

Padfoot nodded to indicate he was ready.

“Over here,” I called.

A few seconds later Moony, Hermione, and Ron came through the trees. Hermione and Ron stopped when they saw the strange man.

“Professor Norris, I’m glad you’re finally here,” said Moony. “Did you bring our school with you?”

Padfoot nodded.

“After today, I imagine our student would rather stay with us than in the castle. Am I right, Harry?”

“You’ve got that right, Moony.”

Hermione and Ron were just looking at me with a worried look on their faces.

“Perhaps, you should introduce me to your friends, Harry?” Padfoot asked.

“Yes, of course. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, I would like to introduce you to my new professor and Deputy Headmaster, Professor Norris.”

Padfoot stepped forward and shook their hands.

“Charles Norris, at your service.”

“Charles Norris, did you say?” asked Hermione looking thoughtful.

“Yes, my name is Charles Norris, professor extraordinaire.”

“Charles Norris like Chuck Norris? Would that be correct, Sirius?” asked Hermione.

“Sirius?” asked Ron confused.

Sirius started laughing.

“You were always too smart for your own good, Hermione,” replied Moony.

“I just put two and two together.”

“Let’s hope no one else does that,” I said worriedly.

“So you are really Sirius?” asked Ron.

“Yes Ron. I’m as Sirius as I can be. I’m just in disguise.”

“Cool disguise,” Ron replied.

“Why thanks, Ron. Just remember to call me Professor Norris while we’re here. Hopefully that will be easy while I’m using Human Transfiguration like this.”

“No problem. I can do that.”

“Alright…Charles. Are you ready to setup our new school?” asked Moony.

“Yes, I have it right here.” Padfoot held up a small shrunken house. “I just need to expand it back to normal size.”

“How much room will we need for it?” I asked.

“It only needs around a thousand square feet for the outside, Prongslet. Where do you want me to put it?”

“Why not just set it up in the area in front of these trees but a little further away from the lake? Say…right about here?” I was standing in an open spot far enough from the lake but just a little ways in front of the copse of trees we’d just come out of.

“That looks good to me Charles,” said Moony.

“Here we go,” said Padfoot. “Stand back everyone.”

Padfoot put the tiny house on the ground about where I had been standing. He backed off a bit, taking out his wand. He then expanded the little house back to normal size and it took up about a thousand square feet just like he said.

What was funny was it looked just like an old school house painted white with a small bell tower in the front at the top of the house. A rope came down from the tower and was hanging in reach by the door so you could ring the bell. I assumed that was our doorbell.

“I modified the outside a little bit to fit the profile,” Padfoot said.

Everyone smiled.

“Welcome to The Marauders School of Magic,” he said opening the door.

We all walked in and were mesmerized. The inside looked like a mansion with a curved wooden and deep green carpeted staircase with gold and silver highlights on each side of the entry way leading up to the other floors.

“Where in the world did you get this Professor?” I asked.

“My family had it. They never really knew how to properly go camping. This is what they normally camped in.”

“You’re kidding.” Ron said.

“Nope. Like I said…” he just shrugged his shoulders.

“This is awesome,” I said. “Can we get a tour?”

“You bet! Follow me.” Padfoot took off toward the back of the house with the rest of us following.

During the tour, he showed us that the ground floor had a large formal lounge, dining room, huge kitchen, large library, and two training rooms. Just past the foyer on each side of that room were doors that lead to a magical training room on one side and on the other side was a door that leads to a training room with weapons, such as swords, shields, axes, quarterstaffs, etc. Under the stairs where a cupboard might be expected was a large office instead. The other stairs held a second office underneath it as well.

Upstairs on the second floor they found several nice bedrooms all with loos of their own. At the top of the second floor landing was another staircase that lead up to the third floor. That space was more open with a wooden floor and looked like it might have been used for dancing.

“Wow, Harry. I wouldn’t mind staying here myself,” said Hermione.

“That might could be arranged, Hermione,” replied Moony.

“How could we do that?”

“Simple,” added Padfoot. “Harry has to train hard, very hard, to have any hope of competing with those seventh years. Assuming you plan on helping as much as you can, then I believe that wish could be granted. You still have to go to classes but what difference does it make where you sleep? If you’re here then more time can be given to help Harry.”

“Same goes for you, Ron,” added Moony.

“I’d like to help but I’m not sure what I can do. Hermione’s good at research, well she’s good at a lot of things really and I’m…I’m just not.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Ron,” I said. “I thought for sure you would be upset with me after hearing about my supposed good fortune but yet here you are. You came looking for me when I left out of there clearly upset.”

“Well, I was bit miffed since nothing like that ever happens to me but I realized it’s not your fault. You didn’t ask to be in this tournament and they just happened to discover the Potters are related to the Peverells and Gryffindors, making you their heir. That’s nice, I wish it could have been me, but I know you were not expecting it nor did you ask for it.”

“See Ron, there you go. You’re my best mate and that’s what makes you extremely important. That helps me more than you could ever know.”

“So, you will need your best mate here to help you get ready for the tournament?” Ron asked.

“Absolutely, Ron, I will indeed.”

“I will see about getting both of you permission to stay here instead of the dorms,” Moony said. “Considering how much Harry will need your help, I don’t see that as a real problem.”

“Thanks, Professor,” said Hermione.

“I- well I started to say I am no longer your Professor but I guess I am a Professor again,” Remus said smiling.

“You’re not just a Professor, you’re my Headmaster,” I said.

“Right…Headmaster. This Headmaster says all you guys should get back to class pronto. Professor Norris and I will get this school more in order and I will take a trip over to see Albus so he can grant you both permission to stay here. Harry, after dinner tonight you can go grab all your stuff and move into one of the rooms upstairs. You can have first pick. Hopefully, you two,” he pointed at Ron and Hermione, “will be given the same instructions before the day is done. Alright, move out!”

Classes the rest of the day were no picnic for me. I lost count of how many times someone asked me about being the heir to Godric Gryffindor. I finally started telling them that I really didn’t want to discuss it and asked them to please drop it. Some acquiesced and quit bugging me but others were more insistent on me answering their questions.

When they did that, I just rolled my eyes and walked off. Most seemed to believe that I was just full of myself since I was now a Lord three times over. They thought I was just being rude because of my new station in life and that had given me the big head. I really didn’t care though. If they were not going to respect my wishes about not wanting to discuss it then I felt no obligation to stand and listen to them.

It took a couple of times with that happening before Ron decided he was out of patience with their attitude. When I walked off again I heard him laying into the fifth year that had interrupted us. There was a crowd so they all got to hear his rant.

“Rude? RUDE? Who are you calling rude, you prat?! That is the same Harry we all knew yesterday. I should know because he’s my best mate. He told you in plain English he didn’t want to discuss it but you ignored his wishes. Besides, his private life and how much money he has now is none of your bloody business. Go find a quiet place somewhere and think about showing some manners next time, you smarmy git!”

Ron walked off in a huff and went to catch up with Harry. The fifth year was not sure how to react so he looked around at the others to see what they thought about what happened but most appeared to be ashamed of themselves and were not even looking at him. They probably wanted to know the answer to those questions too.

When Ron caught back up with me, he had a comment.

“I can’t believe how stupid some of these people are. I know the Minister announced for all to hear but that doesn’t make it right or any of their business.”

“You certainly have a way with words, Ron,” I said chuckling. “Smarmy git, huh? You didn’t have to do that for me but I’m very thankful that you did. Thanks, Ron.”

“No problem, mate. There were plenty of them around wanting to hear your answers. Maybe some of what I said will sink in.”

“Let’s hope so,” I replied with a sigh.

oOo

“Albus, you know as well as I why Ron and Hermione need to stay with Harry in our quarters. I’m not sure what the problem is,” stated Remus.

“What I am questioning is the reason Harry has to stay there. Why can he not stay in the dorm where he normally sleeps?”

“Come on Albus, how do you expect Harry to compete successfully with those seventh years in this tournament? In order to do so he is going to need all the training he can get. His two professors and his two best friends are determined to make sure he gets all the help we can give him. You cannot deny him that if he’s to have a chance in this crazy tournament. A tournament that he has been forced to compete in using underhanded means, I might add.”

“I see your point Remus but I would feel better if Harry were inside the castle where it is safer.”

“We are located inside the castle wards, Albus. He will be perfectly safe.”

“But the castle provides extra protection when you are inside it.”

“So does our quarters. No one gets in that is not on the ward list or who is not allowed in by Professor Norris or myself. If you are on the list, you can come and go as you please. If not, well you are not getting in on your own.”

“How can you be so sure, Remus?”

“We are using a building that belongs to the Blacks. It comes with all the wards and nasty surprises that you would expect from that family. We are perfectly safe.”

“Ah, I see. So it would not be a good idea for me to try and test the wards on your quarters?”

“No, Albus. I would strongly advise against it. However, should you wish to visit a knock on the door will suffice and cause no harm. You can also ring the bell. Just don’t try to force your way in.”

“Alright, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley can stay there with Harry. I trust there are plenty of bedrooms?”

“Yes, we will have rooms left over. It’s quite large. It looks like a mansion inside.”

“Very well, Remus.”

“I have one last question, Albus. Have you figured out who put Harry’s name in the goblet?”

“No, not yet but I have Alastor looking into it.”

oOo

When Ron and Hermione were told that they could move in with me at my new school quarters, I had Dobby pack all their things for them while we were still in class. After classes, we went back to the Marauders School and we picked out our bedrooms. I then introduced Dobby to the school, Sirius, and Remus.

After Dobby was allowed to enter the school, I had him bring all our stuff over and put it in our bedrooms. Dobby then asked me very excitedly if he could help keep the school clean for the great Harry Potter and provide food or snacks when we needed it. I checked with my Professors who made sure Dobby understood he was the only elf allowed in the school then welcomed him wholeheartedly, thinking how great it would be to have an elf to keep things clean for us while we concentrated on my training.

Sirius was very pleased with Dobby and said there was no way he was going to bring his house elf Kreacher out here. He was enjoying his time away from that crazy elf.

I was able to learn a few more spells before the weekend but on Saturday Padfoot and Moony took me to Gringotts to visit my vaults. They knew it would take a while so left me to it with the goblins while they did some shopping. Ron and Hermione stayed at the school to complete any homework and to do research on the tournament for us.

I met with Ragnok again for a brief meeting before he called in a goblin who he introduced as my personal account manager. The new goblins name was Kurlig. He was not as old as Ragnok but he was not young either. As it turned out, he had been the Account Manager for the Potters for many years.

Without him watching over the accounts, the Potter wealth would never have continued to increase over the years when the family was no longer active, Ragnok explained. In fact, I found out that it was Kurlig who made sure my trust vault always had enough money in it.

After the introductions and talking with the two goblins for a bit, I found that I liked Kurlig. He was very knowledgeable and helpful. We left Ragnok so Kurlig could take me down to my vaults. I decided to visit my parent’s personal vaults first. We arrived at my mum’s vault which was just a little ways past vault 687 which was my trust vault. Her vault number was 672.

Kurlig had the keys to both personal vaults that belonged to my parents so he opened my mum’s for me then stood back. I looked but only saw galleons, sickles, and knuts. I didn’t find anything else stored there.

“Did she just use this for spending money?” I asked. “I don’t see any other items.”

“Yes, Harry. This vault was basically for Lily to buy things with. It was originally her student vault when she started at Hogwarts. They converted it to her own personal Potter vault after she married your dad. They kept personal vaults to spend from instead of taking money from the Potter family vault. They thought it was an easier way to track how much they were spending individually. Your dad’s vault is like hers but either one could have left something in their personal vaults so it would not hurt to check them both.”

“Thanks, Kurlig. Let’s lock this one and go see my dad’s.”

Kurlig locked my mum’s vault then handed me the key. When he opened my dad’s vault that was right next door to my mum’s, number 671, it was the same thing, just coins.

“It’s right next door to my mum’s?”

“Yes, it wasn’t originally but your dad had his moved while they were still in school after this one came available. It turned out to be a good decision after they were married since they could both come down to the same stop to access their funds together.”

“I see.”

He locked my dad’s up and handed me that key too. We jumped back onto the cart and moved on. After a very long ride as we went deeper and deeper into the caves, we finally came to my Potter family vault.

It was by itself in its own alcove with a massive door that must have been 12 feet high and 20 feet wide. Kurlig stopped the cart and we both got out.

“Harry, I’ll wait here. You simply need to place your hand on the door for it to recognize you. There is also a ward in front of the door about 10 feet out that you should feel when you go through it but it will not stop you since you are a Potter.”

I thought about it for a second.

“I changed my mind, Kurlig. I would like to see this vault last.”

I was a little afraid of what I might find in there and it could take a while.

“No problem, Harry. The Peverell vault is down a little deeper and the Gryffindor vault is all the way down where we keep the first vaults of the founders.”

“Let’s go all the way down to the Gryffindor vault first. I am anxious to see that one. We can hit the Peverell vault on the way back then the Potter vault last. That sound good?”

“Whatever you want, Harry. I will be with you the whole time. Here we go.”

We travelled so deep in the cart I thought we would never get there and the cart was going at break-neck speed to boot. I know I saw five different dragons before we finally came to a stop in front of four very large vaults, numbered one through four.

We got out of the cart and Kurlig pointed at vault number 1.

“That’s Godric Gryffindor’s vault right there.”

Kurlig walked over to the large doors and ran his claw down the seam between the two doors where they met. The locks began to click open. There were so many that I thought it would never stop clicking. When the doors finally opened Kurlig stepped back out of the way.

I just stood there in awe. The vault was massive. It went deep into the rock, way, way back and was brimming with galleons, stacks upon stacks of galleons. I could also see weapons and armor, tons of it. I started to walk forward and into the vault.

“Harry, just so you know there is a ward on the entrance. Only a true heir can enter through it. You might feel a bit of it when you go through the door.”

I had stopped to listen to Kurlig but started walking again when he finished. I went through the entrance and all I felt was a tickle as I passed the ward. Kurlig smiled when I entered all the way.

There were so many ancient items, obviously worth a lot of money. I didn’t even want to touch them just in case I accidentally broke something. I kept looking until I found a sword that was up on a stand with a label. It didn’t look flashy like the sword I used in the Chamber of Secrets. It was plainer with a brown leather handle and the blade was a little wider than the other one I had used.

The plaque on the stand read:

 ** _Godric Gryffindor’s Sword_** **** _  
___  
While Godric Gryffindor had many swords in his lifetime  
this one was the one he used most in his many battles.  
It is spelled not to break or lose its sharpness. His most  
famous sword is shiny and covered in jewels while this one  
is plain and meant to be used well and often. You will find  
no better.

I slowly reached out and picked up the sword from its stand. It was extremely well balanced and felt easy to handle. Underneath the stand on the table it stood on, was a brown leather sheath for the sword. I picked that up as well and placed the sword inside it.

I removed my robe and hung the sheath around my chest and shoulders so that the sword was hanging at my back. I thought I would see if I could get used to the feel of it on me while I looked around more. I laid my robe on a nearby chest brimming with various colored gems.

I looked and looked but there was just so much and I wanted to get to the other vaults today. I told myself that I could always come back. I removed the sword and put my robe back on. I then picked the sword and sheath back up to carry with me along with its stand. I decided to keep it for now and learn how to use it properly.

Kurlig locked Gryffindors vault and we headed back up. We went a little ways until we came to a rather large area with a vault in the middle. We both got out and Kurlig went over to the vault doors to open the vault. He performed basically the same actions as before with only a slight difference.

After the doors were, open he stepped back and indicated the vault with his hand.

“Ignotus Peverell’s vault. Like before, there is a ward at the entrance. Only an heir can enter.”

I walked into the vault and felt a brief pressure as I passed through the ward. This vault was similar to Gryffindor’s where most of the items were old, just not quite as old. It was rather large though. Wider than Gryffindor’s but not near as deep. Plenty of galleons were evident as well.

The vault had lots of old weapons and armor but I didn’t stop until I came upon a brown leather handled dagger in its sheath. I pulled it from its sheath and saw how sharp it was. Liking it, I pulled up my right pant leg and strapped it to my shin. My pant leg easily went back down over it.

Once again, I wanted to see how it felt to wear it while I looked around. It didn’t bother my leg at all. The leather sheath and strap were very soft. After I looked for a good while and barely made a dent, I told myself again that I could come back another time since I still had my family vault to look at.

This time I left the dagger on my leg as we climbed back into the cart where I had left the sword.

Kurlig took us back up a bit further until we stopped again in the alcove where the Potter family vault was located. We both got out again but Kurlig remained close to the cart like before.

I walked towards the door and definitely felt the wards when I went through them. They almost felt like a wet blanket and slowed me down a hair. Like Kurlig said though, they didn’t prevent me from continuing. I reached the massive door and carefully placed my left hand on it, wanting to keep my wand hand free just in case.

I held it there but nothing happened. I was going to turn back to Kurlig to ask what I did wrong when I started hearing some loud popping coming from the doors. Suddenly a bright light shot up between the doors where they met together. It went from bottom to top in a flash. I stepped back a couple steps.

The giant doors slowly began to open toward me. I stepped back again just in case. After I could see a bit inside, I was simply amazed. Of course, it was full of galleons but it also had treasures galore. Not only that, it had additional rooms inside the vault. It was huge to say the least.

I slowly made my way in not sure what I wanted to look at first. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw them. There were two large, life-size pictures over in a corner. I went over until I was standing right in front of them. It was my mum and dad but they looked like they were sleeping. They looked old enough that they likely were painted not long before we went into hiding.

I couldn’t believe I had found such a treasure as this. These had to be magical portraits. I couldn’t imagine them being anything else. But why were they not awake?

“Mum? Dad?”

Nothing. They were still asleep. I wonder if Moony or Padfoot will know how to wake them? Making a decision, I decided to take them with me. I reached over and picked up my mum’s portrait to carry out to the alcove and let Kurlig know I would need something so I could take them with me. I didn’t notice the slight blue light emitting from my hands when I picked up the large picture. I was trying to be careful so I didn’t damage it.

On my way out to Kurlig, I suddenly heard this woman’s voice.

“Who are you and where are you taking me?”

I looked at the picture and my mum was awake now.

“Mum?” I asked with tears glistening in my eyes.

“Harry? Is that you? You’re all grown up now.”

“Not quite, Mum. I’m just fourteen.” I wiped my eyes.

“Don’t cry sweetie. I’m so happy to see you. Where is your father?” she asked looking around.

“I haven’t brought him out yet. I was going to take you both with me so we could talk more. I was going to ask Padfoot and Moony how to wake you because I was not aware picking up your picture would do that.”

“Yes, just touching the frame will do it. It will recognize you as a Potter. Why don’t you go get him and I will wait here.”

“Sure, do you know Kurlig?”

“I certainly do. Where is he?”

I leaned my mum’s portrait against the wall of the alcove just past the ward.

“Kurlig, you remember my mum don’t you? I found portraits of my parents in there and she woke up when I touched her frame.”

“I do indeed. It’s a pleasure to see you again, Lily.”

“Well hello, Kurlig. I trust you are taking good care of my son for me?

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied as I went back for my dad’s portrait.

“You know not to ma’am me, Kurlig.”

I heard Kurlig chuckle as I reached my dad’s portrait again. I reached over and touched the frame. I gave him a few seconds to wake up. When he finally looked right at me, I spoke.

“Hi, Dad.”

“Dad? Wait…are you my Harry?”

“Yes sir. I’m fourteen now Dad.”

“Fourteen? Wow, you’re so big. You were just a baby when we had these portraits made. Say, where’s your mum?”

“I already took her out. She and Kurlig are waiting for us. Come on.”

I picked up his portrait, carried him all the way out, and leaned him up against the wall next to Mum.

“Kurlig, you old dog. How have you been?” asked James when he saw the goblin.

Kurlig laughed.

“Just fine, James. You look mighty nice in your portrait. So does Lily.”

“Is that her next to me?”

“Yes, it’s me James!”

“Oh boy!” said James before he left his portrait and showed up in Lily’s.

He grabbed his wife and planted a big kiss on her. Lily giggled.

“Harry said he was fourteen so I figured it had been too long since we kissed. I couldn’t wait.”

“Thank you,” Lily responded, “but our fourteen year old son may not be interested in seeing us snog.”

“Sorry about that, Sport,” said James as he landed back in his own portrait. “I can’t help myself. Your mum is a hottie!”

Kurlig and I laughed.

“Oh, James,” exclaimed my mum.

“Listen guys,” I said. “This is my first visit to the family vault and your portraits were the first things that caught my eye. There’s a lot of stuff in there. Where do you think I should look first?”

“Well, one room is an office and filing area,” replied Lily. “It has all the deeds, important paperwork, etc. in there.”

“There’s a room dedicated to armor and weapons,” James cut in. “It has swords, daggers, broad-axes, leather armor, dragon hide armor, basilisk hide armor, you name it.”

“It also has a room dedicated to furniture and keepsakes,” Lily added. “Another room is dedicated to expensive paintings, artwork, and vases we wish to keep safe and protected.”

“The only other room left is a small one that is specially warded so only a Potter can enter,” James said. “It contains one book: the Potter Family Grimoire. It is best if it never leaves this place. I strongly suggest that if you wish to read it then come here and spend time doing so but do not take it with you. Grimoires are highly sought after especially ones from families as old as ours. It is safest left here, besides no one has added to it in many, many years.”

I was wondering if the Gryffindor and Peverell vaults held the same.

“Wait a minute, Kurlig!” Lily exclaimed. “Harry’s just fourteen. Why is he allowed access to the family vault?”

“He was recently declared an adult, Lily.”

“Why is that?” asked James.

“It’s a long story, Mum and Dad. I can tell you all about it later when we’re with Padfoot and Moony. They can help explain it as well.”

“Okay, Harry,” said Lily.

“What about Wormtail?” asked James.

“I’ll explain about Peter too,” I replied.

“You might be interested to know James and Lily that when your son took the heredity test that it was discovered that the Potters are related to Ignotus Peverell and – “

“I already figured that out,” interrupted James.

“– and Godric Gryffindor” Kurlig finished.

“Whoa! I didn’t know that,” James looked surprised.

“The Peverell and Gryffindor vaults are still kept here so Harry has inherited all of it. It was determined that he is the sole surviving heir of all three houses. He is Lord Potter, Lord Peverell, and Lord Gryffindor.”

James whistled.

“Merlin’s beard, Harry!” exclaimed Lily.

“I know. It’s a lot to take in. Let me take a quick look inside again and then we can go. Kurlig, I’m going to need something to put my parents’ portraits in, plus Gryffindor’s sword.”

“Harry,” said James “there’s a trunk somewhere close to where our portraits were. It has several compartments and is expanded on the inside. It should be able to handle our portraits and several other things. You can use that then shrink it down to carry it easily.”

“Great! Thanks Dad. I’ll look for it. You guys can visit with Kurlig while I look around more.”

I went back into the vault and found the trunk right away. I moved it to the entrance of the vault so I could pick it up on my way out. I took a quick look at the family grimoire only to discover that I definitely wanted to come back to look at that more. There were lots of old spells in there.

Moving on I decided there was nothing in this vault besides my parents’ portraits I wanted to take until I found some dragon hide armor I really liked. It was mostly black in color and had the entire full set. I was not sure if it would fit me but I thought I could find someone to size it for me if it didn’t. I also picked up a set of brown leather armor and took it with me.

Deciding I had enough of bank vaults for the day, I took the armor and placed it in the trunk that I picked up on my way out. I set it down close to my parents’ portraits then went over to the cart and picked up the sword, sheath, and stand. I placed them on top of the dragon hide armor then put both of the portraits in a different compartment and secured them with a sticking charm. I still had the dagger strapped to my leg.

Kurlig took me back up top.


	3. Chapter Three

“Harry, since our portraits are awake then we must be dead. When and how did James and I die?” asked my mum as the whole group was chatting with them. Everyone suddenly grew quiet.

I had setup their portraits in the magical training room so they could help me train. We were all gathered around talking to them. Padfoot and Moony had broken down when I pulled their portraits out of the trunk and had them say hello. Hermione and Ron were extra polite and well mannered as they talked to them.

“Mum, you and Dad were killed by Voldemort on Halloween night when I was 15 months old.”

“Oh no, Harry!” she cried. Dad was still struggling with the information. “That wasn’t very long after we had these portraits made. We had that done right before we went into hiding, just in case.”

“Whatever you guys did to protect me worked. The Killing Curse rebounded back onto Voldemort and destroyed his body when he tried to kill me too. He’s not completely gone though. He’s been trying to get a new body and come back at least since my first year at Hogwarts.”

“So Wormtail was the traitor?” asked Dad heatedly.

“Yes, Prongs,” replied Padfoot. “He was. We are still looking for him. We almost had him once.”

Moony looked down at that moment remembering what happened.

“That sneaky little rat!” Dad replied obviously angry.

After we explained more and Padfoot told all about Wormtail’s trickery and then his stay in Askaban, Mum and Dad were shocked. They were especially concerned that Sirius was still on the run, not to mention being shocked that I had lived with the Dursleys. That took some explaining.

“Harry” Mum said. “You have to go back to the family vault and look through the papers on the desk. I know we left some papers there that state clearly that Peter was our Secret Keeper.”

“I thought you had the portraits made before you went into hiding? Did you already know at that time you were going to use a Fidelius?” I asked.

“No,” replied Dad, “but we made a trip to Gringotts on your birthday and updated our portraits then. I owled Kurlig to send us a portkey straight into the bank. We were able to get to our vaults safely that way. We needed extra money for your birthday and party.”

“And here I thought I never had a birthday party. Turns out it was only while with the Dursleys.”

“That’s horrible Harry,” Hermione said.

“Yes it is. If I could only get my hands on Petunia.” Mum looked ready to strangle her.

“That’s all done with now, Mum. I’m free of them.”

“Thank Merlin, Harry.” Then after a second or two, she remembered something. “You know, I believe we even mentioned the Secret Keeper in the last update of our will which is also on the desk.”

“You left a will?” I asked. “I didn’t even look in the office since it was just papers and deeds you said.”

“Yes, of course we left a will,” replied Dad. “We are a very ancient and noble family. It would be unheard of to not have a will whether you are in danger or not. I had to produce a will right after I lost my parents when I was 19. Lily and I updated it after we went into hiding during that same trip to Gringotts.”

“We left pretty much everything to you Harry,” added Mum. “We gave Remus a little bit of money to help him when he couldn’t keep a job due to his little problem. We even left Peter some but his betrayal negates that based on wording in the will. Sirius didn’t need money but we did give him you. I think he got the better end of the deal.”

I smiled at my mum. “It’s too late tonight but I can go back tomorrow and find it. Padfoot, can you believe it? We may be able to get you set free!”

“That’s terrific Prongslet. It will be nice to stay here and not have to wear that disguise. Once we have it we will need to get this information to Amelia Bones. She’s the head of the DMLE. She will make sure this is followed up on. We should tell Dumbledore too.”

“I’ll take Harry back to Gringotts tomorrow so we can get this done” Moony told them.

“That reminds me,” I said. “I’ve been declared an adult. I believe I need to be taught how to apparate. Not only that, Ron and Hermione can be taught right along with me.”

“Why the rush Harry?” asked Moony.

“The tournament is meant for adults whom I assume can apparate. What if one or more of the tasks require it?”

“The tasks should be held on Hogwarts grounds so it is highly unlikely you will need that skill Harry,” answered Padfoot.

“He has a point though,” replied Moony. “Albus could easily override it even just in a certain area if the tournament called for it.”

“And that would be a simple detail they easily overlooked in my case since I was not meant to be in this contest in the first place. What if I get out there to do a task and fail because I can’t apparate?”

“Alright, Harry” said Padfoot. “That’s not a bad idea for you but Molly is not to be told that Remus and I taught Ron. We’ll never hear the end of it since the Ministry does not allow it until you’re 17. You are an exception with your status but there is a reason they make you wait until you’re an adult. It will be a lot harder for you at your age. We can teach you but you three have to take it very seriously so we have no accidents.”

“Deal!” all three of us said at the same time with a grin.

“We should probably go to bed soon,” announced Moony. “We all have a big day tomorrow. We have to start the process to free Padfoot and start teaching you guys how to apparate. Get plenty of rest because Monday you will be back in classes again. We can use Sunday, that’s tomorrow, and see how much progress we can make.”

oOo

The next morning Remus and I came back from the bank and went to see Dumbledore straight away. I found the papers and will that confirmed Peter Pettigrew as the Potter’s Secret Keeper. The will left Peter some money but another statement in the will stated that if any of the friends turned out to be the traitor then their money would automatically be withheld. That lost Peter 100,000 galleons. On the other hand, Remus was 200,000 galleons richer since I insisted he take Peter’s share along with his.

I had Ragnok and Kurlig execute the will immediately while we were there. No one else needed to be present. I had to scold Remus for not wanting to take the money. He finally gave in since it was my parents’ wishes for him as one of their best friends. Obviously, I wouldn’t miss it with all the money in my vaults.

I also had Kurlig move the money from my parents’ personal vaults back into the family vault since they were no longer needed. I then gave him back the keys so they could reuse the vaults. I still kept my trust fund vault though for spending money, especially while I remained in school.

“Come in Remus and Harry,” I heard as soon as we made it to the top of the stairs in front of Dumbledore’s office.

Remus opened the door and gestured for me to go in first so I did while he followed and shut the door behind us.

“What can I help you with?” asked Dumbledore.

“Professor, since I was declared an adult I have had access to my family vault. Of course you know, due to the Minister’s big mouth, I was found to be an heir to not only the Potters but Ignotus Peverell and Godric Gryffindor as well.”

Dumbledore nodded.

“Yesterday, I toured all the vaults and barely scratched the surface. I saved the Potter vault until last and what I found was the greatest treasure out of all the other treasures I had seen in the other vaults. I found magical portraits of both my mum and dad and brought them back with me.”

“I was not even aware they had any made Harry.”

“The interesting part is when we told them about the fate of my godfather Mum mentioned that there were papers in my family vault that declared Peter Pettigrew as their Secret Keeper. She also mentioned that it was stated in their will. Remus and I went to the bank again today and we just got back.”

“Did you find the evidence Lily spoke of?” Dumbledore asked leaning forward in his chair.

“Yes, here is a copy of the will,” I handed it to Dumbledore, “which I already had executed while we were there and a copy of the other document that states Peter is the Secret Keeper.” I handed him that too.

“This is excellent Harry! It explains what happened. Peter was made the Secret Keeper but Sirius pretended that he was as everyone believed he would be to throw everyone off.”

“We are going to give copies to Madame Bones tomorrow when she’s back at work,” Remus added, “but we thought we would let you know today since you were accessible.”

“I think we all three should take a trip to the Ministry tomorrow and get Amelia on this right away.” Dumbledore replied. “We should be able to get Sirius a trial almost immediately. With this evidence and perhaps some veritaserum he should be free in no time.”

“That’s what we’re hoping sir,” I said. “But tell me Professor, why was my parents’ will not executed back then? Had it been done when it was supposed to be done it would have kept Sirius out of Askaban and I could have lived with him instead of those awful Dursleys.”

“Another failing of the magical community Harry. It was hard times back then and things were absolutely crazy for the longest time with Tom winning. So many good people were killed and we knew there was a traitor in our midst. I knew Sirius was your godfather and was meant to raise you if your parents were killed but with Sirius being named the traitor and sent to Askaban I believed your relatives were the only ones left and a blood ward is the strongest type of ward there is to use.”

“But Sirius never even received a trial. With a trial and a reading of the will all this could have been avoided.”

“You are correct Harry. There were too many failures on our part back then. Sirius was never brought before the Wizengamot for trial and honestly, I was not even aware of it. It was so crazy back then. We were involved in trial after trial of the Death Eaters. When Sirius was sent to Askaban without a trial we didn’t even notice he never got one. Plus we were all convinced he was guilty since we believed him to be the Secret Keeper.”

“So what about the will?” I asked.

“To be honest, I do not think anyone even thought to check with the goblins. I know it is not an excuse Harry because that was just another failure on our parts to do a thorough job and get it right. I remember thinking about Sirius afterwards when I was dealing with all the loose ends from the war and making sure your parents bodies were properly taken care of for burial. I could not remember seeing him come before the Wizengamot but I assumed he did during one of the sessions when I was not there. I had a few of those days. There were lots of funerals and just so much else to deal with then.”

“Well, let’s hope we get it right this time Professor. Sirius deserves to be free.”

“I agree Harry and I promise you that I will do everything in my power to get this corrected as soon as possible since we now have evidence. While you meet with Amelia tomorrow, I will talk with Cornelius and get the kill on sight order for Sirius rescinded based on the new evidence. I will then talk with Amelia to help her in any way I can.”

“Thanks Professor. I know Sirius will be relieved when this is finally over.”

“So Harry and your esteemed Headmaster, would it be possible to pay you a visit in your quarters later so I can visit with James and Lily?”

“Certainly Albus,” replied Remus. “I’m sure they would love to talk to you.”

“Excellent! I will be over a little later.”

“If you will excuse us Professor we have some training to get to,” I said, standing back up to go.

“Yes, of course, Harry. I am sure you do. Good luck!”

Moony and I left to go back to our school so we could work on apparating with Ron and Hermione. Padfoot, Moony, Mum, and Dad taught us the theory in our school before Padfoot and Moony took us to a field near Hogsmeade to work on the actual apparition. Now normally, you study apparition for a while before attempting it but the Marauders claimed to know the quick method.

Moony marked a spot for each of us only 5 feet away in front of us to try for first. We did a lot of standing around for a while concentrating real hard with no one moving for about an hour when I suddenly found myself in my new circle 5 feet away. I had opened my eyes slowly and was shocked when it actually worked.

“Well done Harry,” said Padfoot. “You even took everything with you the first time. Excellent work!”

“Yes, that was good, Harry,” added Moony. “Now, apparate back to your original spot while I draw you another circle.”

Moony went out about 20 feet from where I was standing and created another circle I could see. He went ahead and made two more for Ron and Hermione. Just before I managed to go back to my original spot, Hermione landed in her circle close by me. I only missed my original spot by about six inches but landed fine with no issues.

Moony then told me to go for the one further away and gave Hermione the same instructions he gave to me. Ron took a while but he finally made it close to his circle and while Hermione and I both successfully made the longer jumps, Ron had to quit with just the short jumps completed that day. All in all, it was the quick way. All three of us managed to apparate in one partial day of training.

The next morning Moony and I went with Dumbledore to the ministry to hopefully free Padfoot. While Moony and I went straight to Madame Bones’ office, Dumbledore went straight to Fudge’s office. Amelia Bones was ready to see heads roll when she was told that Sirius had never even received a trial. With the evidence we provided and if Sirius was willing to be questioned under veritaserum, then he should be free right after that, she explained.

She scheduled a trial for him in two days time with Dumbledore’s help. It was put on the docket and with Fudge rescinding the kill order we went back to Hogwarts with excellent news for Sirius. Padfoot could not believe that after all this time he was finally going to get his freedom back.

After the trial was over and Padfoot was set free they held a news conference in the atrium of the ministry announcing his freedom and that it was decided to compensate Sirius financially for the years he was wrongly imprisoned. It didn’t really make up for the time lost but at least it was something. Of course, having full access to the Black family funds now and being able to step into his role as Lord Black made it that much better.

Luckily, the goblin account manager at Gringotts who managed the Black family account worked to continually grow the Black family funds and investments while Sirius was incarcerated. Now the Black family was richer than ever and Padfoot was pleased.

oOo

I felt like I was running on empty most of the time since I was constantly having to learn new spells for the tournament. I had no free time whatsoever. As it turned out though, I had some excellent teachers. Mum was absolutely brilliant with Charms. She taught me as much and as fast as I could learn. She even showed me how to auto-fit the armor I brought back from the vault so it fit me perfectly.

Dad was amazing in Transfiguration and the way he taught it just clicked for me. Hermione was amazed as well at how much he new. It turned out that he was the top Transfiguration student in his year and it showed. I was picking it up a little faster than Charms so he quickly had me doing some seventh year spells a lot sooner than we all expected.

When he told me we were going to work on Conjuring, I thought he was crazy since that was an advanced seventh year spell, according to Hermione. He said ‘so what’ and he got me started. Once again, the way he taught it to me just made it easy for me to learn quickly. I never knew I had an affinity for Transfiguration. I was even learning to perform the advanced spells faster than Hermione.

Now undoubtedly she picked up the theory faster than I did but Dad was pretty much skipping over any theory that was not absolutely necessary and going straight for the practical. He explained that I could learn the rest of the theory later since it was more important to know how to actually use the spells now for the tournament. Hermione started to argue with him about that but thought better of it when he explained his reasoning and of course, I was definitely under time constraints.

Later when hearing stories about the Marauders and the pranks they pulled it became even clearer how Charms and Transfiguration could be used in a practical sense. Plus, some of the things they did that were funny became obvious to me that they could be useful in many serious situations even if only used as a distraction.

Moony was no doubt very talented in Defense and his teaching ability was second to none. I of course already knew of my affinity in Defense so it was no surprise when I sped through the fourth, fifth, and sixth years and was performing seventh level spells quickly.

Padfoot showed his talents with runes and warding and taught me all he could about it. The first spells I learned were the simple ones that could be cast with one spell but he quickly moved into creating area wards with runes. Learning this was much slower for me but as I learned it, I started speeding up a little at a time and getting the concepts a lot quicker as we progressed. Hermione helped as well to explain some of the rune basics when I first started.

Ron was a big help when I would get stuck and couldn’t go any further. He was able to distract me so my mind would refocus and I could continue again. Of course, Hermione had done her own studying of the tournaments in the past and was constantly suggesting new spells for me to learn. I just hoped when I was facing whatever it was I had to face that I would remember at least some of these spells.

Time went by quickly and whether I was ready or not the time for the first task was upon us. Almost a month had passed since the drawing and there was a noticeable change to the Quidditch Pitch where the first contest was to be held. We had figured out that they normally present the champions with a dangerous magical creature to get past in the first one and then a couple days before the task Hagrid made sure I knew that it would be dragons. All hush-hush of course, even though he was showing Madame Maxime at the same time with me hidden under my cloak.

Right after that, it was apparent I was not the only champion that knew. So much for keeping the first task a big secret. The four dragons they had picked out for us consisted of a Chinese Fireball, a Common Welsh Green, a Swedish Short-Snout, and a very large Hungarian Horntail that looked to be the most ferocious of the bunch.

For the next two days, we concentrated hard on learning everything we could about controlling dragons and what spells worked. However, the choices were limited since dragons were magical and their hide was resistant to spells, not to mention you had to avoid the fire from their mouths. It normally took several wizards casting the same spell at the same time to have any effect on one of them. The really sad part was we were only allowed a wand. Who thinks up these rules? How about a canon instead or a sack full of grenades for Merlin’s sake?

They had us gathered in a tent awaiting the start of the contest with only our Headmasters and the contest officials allowed in there with us. I was trying to stay calm with Moony hovering near and it looked like they were about to give us our final instructions since Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch came in with Dumbledore and was wanting us to gather around.

Moony stopped me and whispered something in my ear real quick.

“ _Harry, remember that a dragon’s hide is practically impenetrable so single spells will likely just bounce off. However, that does not mean you can’t use spells around them to cause a distraction. Stick to your plan. Put a lot of power into your spells and you’ll do fine.”_

The mention of distractions caused me to think of pranking and a new idea formed in my mind, something to go along with my current plan that should be funny and help my original plan to succeed as well.

Evidently, all the dragons were female and would be guarding their nests full of eggs, only one of the eggs would be a fake, and that was the one we had to take from our dragon. It would be a golden egg and contained my next clue for the second task.

They presented us a small bag to draw from and it was filled with miniatures of the four dragons. Whichever dragon you drew would be the one you faced. Surprise! I drew the Horntail even after everyone else drew first. Really? The biggest one in the bag and all the other champions who drew before me managed not to pick it?

Fate was definitely not on my side. In fact, I was quite confident she hates me. If I didn’t manage to survive this task then I was going to hunt her down in the afterlife and prank her to within an inch of her…well…immortality. No, that wasn’t the best line to use on someone who can’t die. Bugger!

Since I drew last, I was also going last so I had to wait my turn in the tent and let my nerves spiral out of control waiting to face a very large and dangerous Hungarian Horntail dragon. Moony had already left to go sit with Padfoot to watch the contest so eventually I was by myself in the tent. I would be lucky if I wasn’t the dragon’s next meal.

When my name was finally called, I clamped down on my runaway nerves and exited the tent to what was likely my death. I had no sooner entered the arena when I had to dive for cover to avoid the large rush of fire coming from the dragon’s mouth. This just ticked me off. Not even a hello before she tried to kill me.

Suddenly I felt that same feeling I always feel when I’m in danger. My mind cleared and I became singularly focused on the task at hand. I was faced with a very dangerous dragon but I had a good plan and I knew it would work if I stayed calm and implemented it carefully. Everything I had learned over the last month, everything that had been crammed into this hard head of mine, was now right at my mind’s fingertips, ready to be used.

Let’s see what that dragon thinks about this. I peeked out from behind my boulder and saw the dragon just waiting on me to step into view. Before she could suck in another breath and spew out all that fire again, I stepped out and cast two quick spells in succession then stepped back behind the boulder again. She coated that boulder with fire once more.

“What’s this?” I heard Bagman say over the noise of the crown. “Perhaps Potter is too young for this contest. There is no way his spells will hurt that dragon. Did no one tell him how tough a dragon’s hide is?”

There was some silence for a couple seconds then I heard some laughter start up which slowly became more pronounced.

“Wait a second folks,” said Bagman. “Is that a bikini on the dragon? A red with white polka-dots bikini? That’s funny. Evidently, Potter has a sense of humor. I’m not sure how that’s going to help him though.”

I peeked out from around the boulder again and saw that the dragon was looking down at her bikini I provided and trying to figure out how to remove it. While she was occupied, I fired another spell at her then watched to see what she would do. Her head came back up then she started moving it around to try and dislodge the large red with polka-dots bow I placed on her head.

“Oh look folks! Potter has now added a bow. That’s too funny.”

The crowd was laughing quite loud now to see a ferocious dragon in a bikini and big bow on its head. The horntail was steadily shaking her head trying to get the bow off but it wouldn’t dislodge, it just flopped up and down on her head to irritate her more. Suddenly she stopped shaking her head and looked around at the audience way above her making all the noise.

I had used a Sticking Charm along with the conjured bikini and bow to make sure it all stayed on. It worked since it wasn’t trying to penetrate the dragon hide, only stick to it.

The dragon then looked back at me and I barely had enough time to get back behind the boulder before she belched out a large torrent of flame. I was wondering if the boulder was not a bright red by now and hoped it held up just a bit longer.

When she stopped her flame, I stepped out real quick and cast another spell with a lot of power. I then stood their hoping that it worked. Everyone watched, including me, as the bow on her head was transfigured into a large chain that was the size of chains used on large ships for the anchor. As it transfigured into the chain it quickly wrapped itself around the dragon’s snout and completely shut the dragon’s mouth.

The horntail tried to open her mouth but the chain would not budge. She began thrashing around and trying to break the chain that held her to the arena but stopped suddenly after I cast another spell that transfigured the bikini bra into another large chain that wrapped around her upper body and front legs. Then when the bikini bottom was transformed as well, the dragon could do nothing but fall over onto her front as I walked toward her.

I could tell the dragon was not happy at all. Smoke was coming out of her nostrils. I walked right up to her though and patted her on her nose. I could hear the audience all take a collective breath. Even Bagman was silent.

After I petted the dragon, I walked around her body, picked up my golden egg, and exited the arena. Just before I went through the door to safety, I turned back around and cancelled all my spells so the dragon could move again. The crowd exploded in noise and applause.

Even though I suffered no injuries, Madame Pomphrey insisted that she be able to check me out just in case so she led me into the medical tent that was there to treat injuries. Evidently, the other champions had been injured in various degrees during their tasks since they were all in individual beds after being treated by Madame Pomphrey.

“Really, I’m fine Madame Pomphrey. I have no injuries whatsoever, not even a scratch.” All of the three champions turned their heads towards me when they heard that.

“I’ll be the judge of that, Mr. Potter. Now lay down on this bed so I can run some diagnostics.”

I complied with her wishes and laid down on the bed provided while she stood by my side and started casting diagnostic spells. She was right in the middle of that when we had a sudden interruption. We had been hearing a lot of noise coming from the arena but I assumed it was the dragon handlers having to deal with the large horntail I successfully ticked off royally.

The surprise was when the Hungarian Horntail ripped through the medical tent and stuck her head practically in my face. Evidently, she managed to break her tether chain after I turned her loose from the ones I conjured. That was why the audience was so disturbed – she was loose and a danger to everyone. The only problem was she was only interested in hurting me.

The dragon pulled her head back, sucking in a big breath to let go another stream of fire.

I sat up quickly and yelled ‘ _STOP_ ,’ in Parseltongue of course. I’m not sure why. Maybe it was because I knew the dragon didn’t speak English and Parseltongue was the only other language I knew. Who knows, but it worked.

The dragon stopped suddenly and brought her head back down to look me in the eyes.

“ _Youngling, I did not know you were a ssspeaker.”_

_“Yes, I am and I apologize for what I had to do but this was just a contest. I had to retrieve the golden egg that you were guarding. You see it’s not a real egg but part of the contest and contains my next clue for the second task.”_

I picked up the egg and showed it to the dragon while the other people in the tent just stared in a bewildered manner at my hissing. I then opened it and the loudest screeching I have ever heard, not to mention being deemed extremely annoying, poured out of it. I quickly shut it.

“ _Ow! See, just a fake egg that evidently will be hard to get a clue from because I understood exactly none of that.”_

_“Youngling, I believe that was the Mermish language. You will need to listen to that under water to understand it.”_

_“Thank you so much. You are very helpful and you should know that I thought I could only speak to snakes, otherwise I would have told you what was going on from the start, and we could have avoided all that.”_

_“I understand youngling. You no longer need to fear me. I should return to my eggs.”_

_“Yes, you should. Thank you and please understand that no one here wishes to harm your eggs. The dragon handlers who brought you here have no desire to hurt you either. Do not worry. They wish to protect you and your babies.”_

_“Thank you young ssspeaker. I will remember that.”_

The dragon left the tent and flew back into the arena where she inspected her eggs carefully and then waited for the handlers to come and escort her out. Madame Pomphrey and the other champions were still in shock so I quickly jumped off the examining table, left the medical tent, and ran around to the entrance to make sure the handlers all understood. I happened to run into Charlie Weasley.

“Harry! Are you okay? We couldn’t get to her in time and then she just came back to her eggs and sat down peacefully next to them.”

“Yes, we had a little chat. I’m a parselmouth, you see, but I always thought I could only speak to snakes. When she started to toast me, I told her to stop in parseltongue and she understood me. We talked for a bit and she now knows that you guys are here to protect her and her babies. She said she would keep that in mind. I think you will have fewer problems with her now.”

“Wow, Harry! That’s amazing.”

Charlie quickly told his other handlers what Harry had related to him but they were all a bit dubious about trusting the dragon so Harry stepped in.

“Tell you what, you guys just follow me and I will introduce you to her. She was actually very sweet once she understood our motives.”

They all looked at me as if I was crazy. Charlie was the only one who seemed to trust me. I walked into the arena with Charlie following a good distance behind. The other handlers came in but stayed near the exit.

I walked over to the dragon who looked up when I approached but otherwise went back to tending to her eggs. When I got close, I spoke to her again.

“ _Hi_.”

“ _Hello again ssspeaker.”_

 _“I didn’t get your name before so wanted to properly introduce myself. My name is_ Harry Potter _. What’s yours?”_

The audience was still there and watching everything, wondering what was going on. The ones who were closer could just barely make out some hissing coming from the dragon and me.

_“Dragons do not use names so you may call me what you wish if you want to name me.”_

_“I should probably leave that up to your handlers since they have known you longer. Perhaps they have a name for you already? Would you mind if I introduced you to all of them?”_

_“It would be nice to know their names after knowing their faces for so long.”_

I waved over at Charlie to come closer so I could introduce him. When he reluctantly came over and stood beside me, I smiled at him.

“Charlie, does she have a name? She said dragons do not go by names but I could name her if I wanted. I thought you guys may already have a name for her.”

“Yes, we named her Tress.”

 _“Your name is_ Tress. _That is the name they have given you._ Tress _, I would like to introduce you to_ Charlie Weasley _. He is actually a good friend of mine.”_

“Charlie Weasley, I would like to formerly introduce you to Tress.”

Charlie gave Tress a bow and Tress bowed her head back. Charlie was pleased.

“Charlie, if you will get your friends to come over I will introduce them before you take her out of here.”

Charlie went back over to his co-workers and drug them with him over to me. I had them all tell me their names so I could let Tress know. They each in turn bowed to Tress who reciprocated. They were all impressed.

“Say Harry,” Charlie said. “Would you mind going with us to speak to the other dragons?”

“Sure, no problem.”

“Could you also tell Tress to follow us back to her enclosure and that we will be extra careful carrying her eggs?”

 _“_ Tress _”_ I said turning back to the dragon, _“we are ready to get you back to the enclosure. I am going to go with you so I can speak to the other dragons. The handlers promise to be extra careful and provide protections while they carry your eggs back to the enclosure for you. Is that okay?”_

_“Yes, youngling. They have always been gentle with my children.”_

“Charlie, why don’t you go with me and Tress while the others follow with the eggs? That way someone will know where we’re going.”

“Okay Harry. I will get us there.”

 _“_ Tress _? Just follow Charlie and me. The others will bring your eggs.”_

Tress then stood and followed Charlie and me out of the arena as if she was an obedient pet. The other handlers layered the eggs with protections then picked them up and followed behind the dragon who only checked once to make sure her eggs were following behind her.

After we had Tress tucked away with her eggs I went to each of the other enclosures and spoke to the other three dragons so I could explain what was going on and introduce them to their handlers. I gave them all the same speech I gave Tress and they were much calmer after that since they understood that the handlers they already knew would not harm them or their eggs. Instead, I explained that they were here to protect them and it was their life’s work to help dragons to live and flourish.

I received a letter via owl from Charlie after they had taken the dragons back to the reserve. He said that transporting the four dragons was one of the hardest jobs he had ever had when they brought them to Hogwarts. However, taking them back to the reserve was one of the easiest. He also mentioned that the four mother dragons evidently spoke to the others on the reserve and life had become much easier as a dragon handler. He said there were still some, mostly big males, that were determined to keep them on their toes but the majority were very easy to work with now.

What do you know? It turns out Hagrid was right. Dragons are just misunderstood creatures.


	4. Chapter Four

I wasn’t told my score until I had finished helping Charlie with the dragons. They announced the score so everyone could leave but I was still with the dragons at that time so was not there to receive it. I ended up with the highest score but it became obvious to everyone that Karkaroff was quite simply a ponce. While the other judges gave me 10’s and a 9, he gave me a 4. He was also booed quite loudly from practically the whole school, plus the visitors, according to Hermione and Ron.

Back at The Marauders School of Magic headquarters, I filled everyone in on my conversations with the dragons and what Tress had said about the egg. I then asked if there was a big enough place in our school for us to submerge it and hear what it says. I wanted the others to be there so we could all hear it together and work on it together.

Dobby suddenly appeared before me and offered to build an indoor pool for us to use. He said he could expand the back of the house for it and then we would have a place big enough for all of us.

“How long will that take you?” I asked him.

“Dobby can have it ready to use for the Great Harry Potter and his friends in two days.”

“You’re not going to be working around the clock on it to get it done that fast are you?” I asked.

“Yes, Dobby will do it quickly.”

“No, Dobby. I don’t need it that quickly. The second task is not until February. Do not work on it without taking some breaks. If you have it done in a week or two that’ll be perfect.”

“Dobby does not have to hurry?”

“No, I forbid you to hurry. A week or two will be just fine. We have plenty else to work on until then. Just work on it when you are rested and have nothing else more important to do.”

“Harry Potter is the greatest wizard ever and he cares about Dobby.”

“Dobby, you are my friend and I care a lot about you just like I do for my other friends.”

“Harry Potter has made Dobby the happiest elf ever,” he said with tears in his eyes. He then disappeared.

I shook my head and looked around at the others who were just staring at me with smiles on their faces.

“What?” I asked.

“I know how much Dobby likes you Harry,” said Hermione, “but until now I never knew how special that relationship was between you two.”

“She’s right Harry,” said Padfoot. “The relationship you have with Dobby surpasses anything I have ever seen between a wizard and a house elf.”

“It’s also quite easy to see why Dobby is so willing to work himself to death for you Harry,” said Moony. “I doubt there have been many house elves, if any, who are treated as well as you treat Dobby.”

“I’m proud of you son,” Mum said from her portrait. “There are quite a few purebloods who could take a lesson from you on how to treat their house elves properly.”

“Dobby is a special friend to me. I am not his master. I’m just the one who helped free him from the Malfoys. Lucius treated him so badly even in front of Professor Dumbledore and me. I can’t imagine what he did to Dobby in his own home. Ever since I freed him he’s been happy to help me in any way that he can.”

“I think you’re going to have to hire Dobby by the time you finish school son, or perhaps even before then, especially when you have decided on which home you will be moving into,” Dad said. “Given some of the homes you will have a choice of using, you will definitely need a house elf to help keep it clean. In fact, I’m sure you’ll need more than one if you choose to live in any of the large manors you now own.”

“Oh, I didn’t think about that. I bet in addition to the Potter properties there are going to be a few Peverell and Gryffindor places as well,” I said. “I still have a lot to look through in those documents Ragnok gave me. I’m going to have to contact Kurlig and see if he can give me a report on the condition of the different properties I own. At the end of this year I will not be going back to the Dursleys so I’ll need a place to stay.”

“Don’t worry Harry, if you don’t have anything immediately available. You are more than welcome to stay with me until you are ready to move into one of them,” offered Padfoot. “I have Kreacher working on cleaning up my family home but he’s old and a bit crazy so I might need another elf myself to help him. He did straighten up a bit when I became Lord Black but I think something must have happened to him to allow the place to get so run down.”

“You may be right Padfoot,” said Moony. “He does appear to be off somewhat.”

“Don’t worry though Harry if the old Black home place is not ready for us, I have other properties we can use. I especially like Black Island and would not mind a return visit. I stayed there when I was initially recovering from my stay in Askaban. It’s tropical and private and a great place for a long vacation.”

“That sounds like just what I need after this tournament, assuming I live through it.”

“Don’t say that Harry,” Hermione scolded.

“Mate, you were fantastic against that dragon,” Ron said. “You were even better than the others who are all adults. You are going to do great in the other two tasks. I have no doubt.”

“Thanks, Ron.”

I had Hedwig take my note to Kurlig to get a report on the condition of my properties, if he had one that is. I thought I could get Padfoot and Moony to go with me to visit any of them we deemed necessary to look at and thought perhaps we could do that over Christmas break and again over Spring break if we needed more time.

oOo

Since it was not required for me to take any tests at the end of the year due to my involvement as a champion in the tournament, I decided I would quit going to Snape’s potions class and Trelawney’s Divination class as well. Mum decided she would teach me potions so I could get my OWL in it and bypass Snape’s classes. She said she could even teach me enough to get my NEWT in potions as well if we continued after this year.

Padfoot also told me that I was doing well enough in runes that I could drop Divination and take Ancient Runes next year. In fact, he told me that it was likely that by the time we got to the end of this year that I should be able to take my OWL in it. With the one-on-one instruction I was receiving, and the fun way my new teachers presented the material, I was actually enjoying all the classes and studying. Not wanting to die in this tournament due to lack of knowledge served as good inspiration too.

Ron and Hermione sat the classes whenever they could and they were able to receive a lot of benefit from it. The classes were geared more toward me and at my pace, of course, but occasionally we discussed the subject matter thoroughly between us all. It helped the learning process.

With me cutting out two of my classes, it gave me even more time to improve myself for the tournament. I still had to spend extra time with Mum (no problem there) to work on potions and extra time with Padfoot to work on runes but in the end, it was all helping me to improve so I would have a better chance at doing well on the remaining tasks. There is no doubt that all the help I received so far aided me greatly in the first task. I could only hope that my future looked bright with the four great instructors I had helping me. They obviously had my best interests at heart.

We continued to work right up to Christmas break when I thought we would be leaving but found out there would be activities during the break at the school due to the other schools visiting and the Tri-Wizard Tournament typically held a Yule Ball. A date and dancing? You have got to be kidding me. This was not my best area of expertise.

When my parents and Padfoot heard me complaining they quickly drew me into a conference to talk it over. Padfoot was assuring me getting a date was a piece of cake. He claimed to have all the moves necessary to achieve that goal. For the dancing, they roped Hermione into helping me learn while Mum and Dad showed us all the different dance steps in one of their life-size portraits. Padfoot would also help by dancing with Hermione so I could see the proper steps and how to lead the girl around the dance floor.

We next roped Ron into learning since he didn’t know how to dance either. With the both of us being taught, we were able to watch and learn while they worked with the other one. Hermione eventually asked Ginny to help so we had two girls helping. I paired up with Ginny most of the time while Ron danced with Hermione. Both the girls were decent dancers already and had to show a lot of patience with our lack of rhythm and talent. After about a week though, I was passable and no longer feared stepping on Ginny’s toes.

Moreover, to make it easier on myself, I asked Ginny while she was helping me if she would accompany me to the ball. Luckily, she had not been asked yet so she happily said ‘yes.’ Unfortunately, Ron who eventually asked Hermione waited too late and she ended up going with Victor Krum, the Durmstrang champion. Neville grabbed Ron and helped him out by asking the Patil twins to accompany them to the ball. Ron was taking Parvati and Neville was taking Padma.

I spent a good bit of time after school let out for the holidays looking over my properties listed in the packet Ragnok gave me. I still had to study since I was coming from behind but we lightened my load a little bit for the holidays, especially since I was so far ahead in Defense and Transfiguration. I probably would be further ahead in Charms but like Hermione, my Mum thought theory was too important to skip any.

I also had potions now so I continued that class with Mum through the holidays. Plus, I continued my class with Padfoot on Ancient Runes through the holidays but he also spent some time teaching me all about warding which often used runes to make it stronger and permanent. These two classes were usually held in the mornings every day except for the weekends.

I received a report back from Kurlig that showed the condition of most of my properties. A good many needed work but there were some that were in good enough shape to live in. They may need some initial cleaning but other than that, they were livable. There was one notation though that said the Gryffindor Castle’s condition was unknown. While they could get to the outskirts of the grounds, only a true heir would be able to go any further past the wards.

Gryffindor Castle, huh? I always thought that Hogwarts was his castle but I guess since he turned this one into a school he needed another to be his home, a place to get away to and relax on occasion. I was hoping we could go take a look. I was very curious to see what his personal castle looked like. It would be great to be able to fix it up and live in it. Of course, it was likely in ruins after this long of a period of time. Oh well, it would still be nice to have a look just for the history. I’m sure Hermione would love to see it too.

oOo

Word had spread throughout the castle at Hogwarts that I was the heir of Gryffindor and consequently the portraits were gossiping about it as well, spreading the word all around. Even the ghosts got into the act. Since I spent as little time as I could in there I didn’t see as much of the change that had taken place. I went to my classes, ate, and went back to The Marauders School most of the time since I had more to study there than I did inside Hogwarts.

However, as I spent more time in the castle over the holidays, I was beginning to notice a change in attitude coming from the ghosts and the portraits. All of them were calling me Lord Gryffindor and bowing to me. Even Peeves spoke to me in reverent tones, promising he would never do anything more toward me since I was Lord Gryffindor.

I found this rather strange especially since the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore’s staircase to his office would just leap aside without me even giving the password. This could only happen to me, I thought. Dumbledore said that it had something to do with Godric Gryffindor actually owning the castle before he donated it to be used as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was also the first Headmaster, I was told.

Dumbledore said that I was likely able to go anywhere I wanted in the castle without knowing any passwords. Of course, he let me know that he expected I would not take advantage of that when it came to the other houses, girls’ dorms, and various Professor personal quarters. I assured him I had no interest in testing that or invading people’s privacy which he appreciated.

Everywhere I went in Hogwarts I was discovering new things so I started spending more time there when I was not studying or in class. Hogwarts was showing me passageways I never knew existed. They helped to get me to where I needed to go quicker and special rooms that performed different functions would also appear. There was one very unique room I found on the seventh floor in front of a large portrait of a wizard trying to teach trolls ballet.

When I was walking by the blank wall, a door suddenly appeared in the middle of it so I opened the door and entered. I surmised it was another special place Hogwarts wanted to show me. After I entered the room, I saw that the door closed behind me and then disappeared from view. I turned back around and just stared at what I saw.

Inside, I was mesmerized by the myriad of lights that were sparkling in the middle of the room.

“Hello, Lord Gryffindor,” I heard it say in a pleasant woman’s voice.

“Hello?”

“I am Hogwarts. Actually, I represent the magic of Hogwarts. Your ancestor Godric along with his friends Helga, Salazar, and Rowena came together after Godric donated this castle to be a school. They knew that this castle would eventually be full of children and would need special protections and abilities to insure the safety of the children and professors. They combined their magic and with a spell that has had no equal since then, created me.”

“Wow!”

“They knew that the magic used within the school would help sustain me and perhaps even make the castle’s magic stronger. It has and after a thousand years, Hogwarts is brimming with magic. Harry, over the years each Headmaster has been given the knowledge to call on these built-in protections when the school is under attack. However, over the years some of this important knowledge was lost. When you become Headmaster all the protections will be restored.”

“Wait a minute. When I become Headmaster?”

“Yes, Harry. You will be Headmaster of Hogwarts when you are older. When that happens, Hogwarts will be stronger and brighter than it has ever been. I am anxious for that day.”

“That’s a lot to take in, especially when it comes from a cloud of lights in a room that just appeared for me.” I then heard laughing. It was very pleasant so I smiled.

“I guess it would seem strange to a human with your body of flesh. These lights are simply the manifestation of my magic. It is the most I can do at this time. Perhaps when I am stronger I can manifest into something more familiar to you.”

“I’m not complaining, Hogwarts. Your lights are quite beautiful and your voice is pleasant.”

“Thank you Harry. I’m assuming that it’s okay to call you Harry instead of Lord Gryffindor? Your ancestor insisted I call him Godric.”

“Yes, that’s perfectly fine. I prefer Harry. I’m not really comfortable with the Lord Gryffindor title.”

“So much alike you are. Godric definitely earned all his titles but yet he was more comfortable with being called Godric. Helga and Rowena were similar, but Salazar was a different story. If he had been named a Lord, he would likely insist upon it being used to refer to him. However, he had no titles. He was quite powerful though. All four were actually.”

“Too bad I didn’t inherit at least some of my grandfather’s power. With Voldemort constantly after me I could certainly use it.”

“Harry, you have more power than you know. Right now, you have a parasite that is using some of your power to survive and it is essentially blocking a good bit more. Once the parasite is removed you will have a much greater power.”

“What exactly is this parasite you speak of?”

“Tom Riddle.”

“Voldemort?”

“Yes, Tom created what is known as horcruxes to keep his soul from passing on into the afterlife when he dies. With this anchor his soul remains on the earth so he has a chance to gain a new body and live properly again. Do you remember the diary that nearly killed Ginny Weasley in your second year?”

“Yes.”

“That was a horcrux Tom made here in Hogwarts when he was 16. He had Salazar’s pet kill Myrtle and he made a horcrux from that murder. That is how a horcrux is made. You have to commit cold-blooded murder to split your soul and place it in a container. He of course used his diary.”

“But I stopped him and destroyed the diary so is he gone?”

“No Harry. Basilisk venom does destroy horcruxes and you did successfully destroy Tom’s diary but He made more than one.”

My heart sank. “Do you know how many?”

“I am not positive but I believe based on a conversation Tom had with his Head of House, who was also the Potions Professor at that time, he revealed that he was intent on making seven which is a very magical number. If he did make seven it is doubtful he would have enough soul left to make any more than that.”

“How am I supposed to find all his horcruxes and destroy them so we can finally get rid of him? He’s a monster! I have no idea where he would hide these things.”

“Wait for just a second Harry.”

I watched as Hogwarts became silent then after a few seconds a table appeared in the room and on top of it was a tiara. I started to pick it up.

“STOP HARRY!” she yelled. I stopped quickly. “That is another one of Tom’s horcruxes. He hid it in this room.”

“This room? So he’s spoken to you?”

“No. I have only appeared to you after the founders died. This room can take on many forms, Rowena designed it. She was very talented. It has more than one name. It has been called the Room of Requirement since it will take the form of whatever you require if you walk three times in front of it thinking of what you need. It has also been called the Come and Go Room since it is sometimes here and sometimes not. Another name for it is the Room of Hidden Things where things that are cast off, or left behind when a student leaves, ends up. That is where the horcrux was placed by Tom.”

“Why would he use a tiara?”

“That is Rowena’s Diadem. It is believed to have special powers to make the wearer wiser. It was considered lost for a long time but Tom brought it back here. Do not put it on though. Don’t even touch it. Conjure a bag for it and levitate it into the bag. You will need to take it to Albus and explain to him what it is then go back to the Chamber of Secrets and collect some venom, very carefully of course. You will need just a drop or two on the diadem to rid it of Tom’s soul fragment.”

“Couldn’t I just stab it with one of the fangs like I did the diary?”

“You could but that would damage a priceless relic. You could also use your sword that is still in the Headmaster’s office since it killed the basilisk and now has basilisk venom to make it stronger, it’s goblin made after all. Using a drop or two will remove the taint but keep the diadem in tact. It can then be cleaned so the relic is not a complete loss.”

I followed her instructions, conjured a bag, and levitated the diadem into it.

“Okay. Should I take it to Dumbledore now?”

“Not quite yet, Harry. Look down at the table again.”

I looked and saw a gold ring with a tiny gold gryphon on it with red ruby eyes.

“This is not another horcrux is it?”

“No Harry. That was Godric’s Lord of Light ring and is now yours. It has very special powers that I believe will make you whole again.”

“How so?”

“When you put that ring on it will enhance your standing with Light magic. It will make your use of Light magic more powerful, your spells more potent.”

“You’re kidding.”

“No, Harry. This ring is why Godric was sometimes called the Lord of Light. He strictly used Light magic and his sword did most of the killing when in battle. Dark magic users tend to believe that it is stronger than Light magic but the truth is it is stronger for them because they are more Dark than Light. If you are a Light user like Godric then your Light spells will be more powerful than when you use a Dark spell.”

“That’s interesting.”

“If you manage to not use any Dark spells then your Light spells will become more effective since you will have no Darkness. Of course, there are plenty of spells that are neutral and have no bearing on the Light or Dark – Cleaning Spells, Medical Spells, lots of Charms, Transfigurations, etc.”

“So what all is going to happen to me when I put this ring on?”

“Harry, I will be perfectly honest with you. I firmly believe that when you place that ring on your finger, you are going to be in pain as it purges your body of that horcrux. Once that is done you should feel better and quite different, plus more powerful.”

“It’s going to hurt, huh?”

“I’m afraid so Harry, but if you want to get rid of that horcrux in your scar then it’s necessary. The only other method I know of to destroy that horcrux is for you to die and we certainly don’t want that.”

“Yes, I wholeheartedly object to that method.”

I could feel Hogwarts smiling so I picked up the ring and looked at it carefully. Inside the band was an inscription in beautiful script that read, _“Embrace the light and watch the gryphon soar.”_ Interesting. I carefully put the ring on my right ring finger, felt it re-size to fit, and suddenly I was surrounded by a piercing white light.

That’s when the pain started and oh what pain it was.

My head felt like it was going to split wide open. I actually heard my scar burst open and felt the blood run down into my face and hair, pooling on the floor. Wait, when did I end up on the floor? Oh well, it didn’t really matter because I was quite certain I would not be awake for much longer. As bright as the light was, my vision was starting to dim and darkness closed in on me. Suddenly that was it.

I knew no more.

Hogwarts saw the dark mist rise from Harry’s scar and hover there in the air for a second before the white light came out of Harry and attacked it. The dark mist formed a demonic face while screaming in agony from the light’s attack. A few seconds later, the dark mist was destroyed and dissipated into nothingness. Afterwards the light disappeared back into Harry. The scar was healed, the blood was all cleaned up, and so was Harry. Hogwarts then saw a large golden gryphon with bright ruby red eyes emerge from the ring on Harry’s finger. It flew around the room a few times and even through her lights which made her laugh since it tickled.

When it stopped flying, it landed next to Harry and stood guard while he rested.

After an hour, Harry was still asleep so Hogwarts decided to try to wake him since others would likely be looking for him soon. She used one of her lights to touch him but he just rubbed his face where she touched him and continued to sleep. The gryphon figured out what Hogwarts was trying to do so helped in his own way by lowering its large beak, sticking out its tongue, and started licking Harry repeatedly until he finally awoke and sat up quickly rubbing his face where he was licked.

“Wha’s goin’ on?”

“Harry, you have been sleeping for over an hour and I was afraid that someone would start looking for you, especially since it is almost time for dinner.”

“Oh, thank you. Wait a second. Hogwarts, were you licking my face?”

Hogwarts giggled. “No, Harry. That would be your gryphon from your ring.”

I lifted my hand and looked at the ring to see the gryphon was no longer there but then I saw movement out of the corner of my eye so I turned my head to look. There he was, sitting there right beside me with his tongue hanging out of his beak like a dog. Was he smiling?

He was no longer small either. He was huge – bigger than a horse!

“He was guarding you Harry while you were sleeping and helped me wake you up. He can go back to your ring now if you wish him to.”

I held up my ring to the gryphon and gestured for him to return so he jumped up and began to shrink until he had landed on the ring again at his original small size.

“Thank you,” I said to the small gryphon who bowed to me then took up its normal position again. “That was interesting.”

“Yes, you will get used to it Harry. How do you feel now? I can tell you that your scar is practically gone and so are your glasses, it looks like.”

I instinctively reached for my glasses but they were definitely not there. “Where did they go?”

“After you passed out there was a lot of blood. The light came out of you and destroyed the horcrux after it removed it from your body then all that light went right back into you. When that happened your scar was healed, all the blood was removed, and you were clean again. I believe your glasses were removed at that same time. Tell me, can you see just fine now?”

“Yes I can, as a matter of fact.”

“The horcrux was likely hindering your vision so the magic removed the glasses since they were no longer necessary.”

“Amazing!”

“If you feel okay then I recommend you go get ready for dinner and let your friends see you since you’ve been away for a while.”

“How can I talk to you again?”

“I will be here whenever you wish to meet with me.”

“So walk three times in front of the wall?”

“Not you Harry. You just need to walk up and wish it to make it so. Everyone else will have to do the walk to get a room to meet their requirements.”

“Why am I special?”

“Because you are Lord Gryffindor.”

“Ah, see you around Hogwarts.”

“Bye, Harry.”

The door appeared again so I left the room and went back to my bedroom in our school to change and wash up for dinner. I took the bag with the diadem in it with me. I had a few minutes before dinner so I was in no hurry. What was strange was everyone I passed in the halls would stare at me longer than usual. At first, I thought it was my missing glasses but after a while, I was not so sure that was it.

When I reached my bedroom, I changed my clothes but noticed that they were too small. That’s weird. The clothes I just took off fit me just fine and these clean clothes are supposed to be the same size. I took them back off and looked at myself in the mirror with just my boxers on.

Wait a second. Am I taller and more muscular? How did this happen? The Light magic that got rid of my glasses must have corrected my stunted growth as well. I knew I was scrawnier and shorter because the Dursleys barely fed me growing up and that hindered my growth. I had learned to live with it but evidently if I had been treated fairly growing up then this is what I would be like now.

Oh boy, no wonder they were all staring. This will be just another attention getter. Why me? Don’t get me wrong. I like what I’m seeing and apparently, I will end up being at least as tall as my father was now. I just don’t need or want all the extra attention that comes with it.

There was nothing I could do about it now so I cast the auto-fit charm my mum taught me on my clean clothes and put them on so I could go to dinner. When I walked into the Great Hall, I saw Ron and Hermione sitting with Neville and Ginny so I headed their way and sat down between Hermione and Ginny while Ron and Neville were sitting on the opposite side of them. There was no escaping all the extra attention I was getting. Even all the professors were eyeing me questioningly.

“Blimey, Mate! What happened to you?” asked Ron.

“Whoa, Harry!” said Neville.

“Where are your glasses, Harry?” asked Hermione.

“Wow!” commented Ginny with a smile, liking what she was seeing.

“Apparently, I am the new Lord Gryffindor in more ways than one. My scar was healed and my stunted growth was fixed. That will have to suffice for now when I can explain better in private.”

“Would it have something to do with this new ring on your finger Harry?” asked Hermione. “It looks very Gryffindor-ish.”

“As a matter fact it would. I will tell you all about it later.”

We ate in relative silence and I let them know when I finished my meal that I had to speak to Dumbledore before I could talk to them. I suggested they meet me in our school after I finished with Dumbledore. I could explain it to everyone, including my parents.

After I finished eating I walked up to the head table with all eyes following me and spoke to Dumbledore.

“Professor?”

“Yes Harry?”

“I have something extremely important we need to discuss as soon as you are available.”

“I can meet you in my office right after dinner. Would that suffice?”

“Yes, thank you sir. I will need to retrieve an item from my room first and collect Sirius and Remus but we will be there very shortly.”

I turned and walked over to Padfoot and Moony where they were eating and let them know of the important meeting in Dumbledore’s office right after dinner and I was going now to retrieve an item I needed for the meeting. They wanted to know about my changes but I told them that would have to wait and I would meet them in his office.

I left the ever-watchful students in the Great Hall, went back to my room, and collected the bag with the diadem horcrux in it. I headed straight to Dumbledore’s office and let myself in so I could wait on them in a safe place. A few minutes later Dumbledore opened the door and was followed in by Moony and Padfoot.

“Ah Harry, you are already here and still looking a bit different.”

“Sorry Professor, but I let myself in because I have an item here,” I lifted up the bag, “that needs to be kept safe. I was not comfortable waiting with it in the hall.”

“No problem Harry.”

“Does this item have anything to do with your sudden change in appearance Harry?” asked Remus.

“No…well…loosely it does. If you would all take a seat I will get right to the point.”

Dumbledore chuckled as he headed for his chair. “I believe that is usually my line.”

All three were now properly seated and looking at me expectantly. I tried to relax and relate to them today’s experiences calmly with the castle and my conversation with Hogwarts. I told them that the diary was a horcrux and that Voldemort likely had seven of them, which prompted Dumbledore to explain in clear detail what exactly a horcrux was so we would all be on the same page.

I then told them about the diadem and we carefully removed it from the bag so Dumbledore could put some protective magic around it. I explained about the basilisk venom needed and then really shut them up when I told them I had been a horcrux as well. When I explained about Gryffindor’s ring and how it removed the horcrux and healed me completely instead of me having to die, the mood was suddenly a lot lighter in that office.

“So, your change in appearance is due to that healing when you put on Gryffindor’s ring?” asked Sirius.

“Yes, I am now the look and size I should have been, instead of the near-sighted runt I was.”

“This has been some day for you, huh?” asked Remus.

“You can say that again. I don’t mind the improvements but the extra attention is not welcome at all.”

We finished up and I had to share my change in appearance story all over again with my friends and parents. It was decided to keep the horcruxes under wraps for now until we could figure out where the others were. Meanwhile Dumbledore was anxious for me to introduce him to Hogwarts, which I was able to do later.

oOo

The night of the ball arrived and I headed over to Gryffindor tower to fetch my date. Ginny was looking quite lovely and I was proud to have her on my arm as we headed toward the Great Hall where the ball was being held. We had just come down the final stairs when we ran into Malfoy with his date Pansy Parkinson. Like everyone else, they had been waiting for the doors to open.

“Well, if it isn’t St. Potty and his weasel,” Malfoy drawled. Pansy laughed thinking Draco’s line was so funny. “Tell us what happened to you,” he demanded.

“Mr. Malfoy, you should know that my friends, acquaintances, and fellow students call me either Mr. Potter, Potter, or Harry. However, due to your disrespect you will now need to address me properly as Lord Gryffindor and my date as Miss Weasley. No other address will be accepted. Improper ones will be dissuaded. That rule goes for Miss Parkinson as well. Best to remember that.”

“You think you are all high and mighty now? I will call you whatever I wish.”

“You best button it up young man! You are in the presence of Lord Gryffindor and need to show proper respect!” said an elegant lady in a nearby portrait.

“Oh, shut up you old croon!” Malfoy spewed out at the portrait.

“MALFOY!” I yelled with a lot of authority. Everyone stopped to see what was going on. “That lady earned her place on the wall. She did something important for this school and was given that spot in this institution because of it. From what we have seen out of you there is no hope of you ever making it that far. Do not insult my friends! Learn. some. manners. NOW!”

“Why you…” Malfoy went for his wand.

I’m not sure what came over me but I never even bothered with my wand. With Ginny attached to my left arm, I just raised my right hand and cast a silencing charm on Malfoy’s mouth. Suddenly he could make no sound and, unfortunately for him, he was unable to cast silently yet. Pansy pulled her wand and tried to remove my spell but she couldn’t. I turned with Ginny and walked over closer to the lady in the portrait Malfoy insulted.

“Are you okay, Madame?”

“Why yes. Thank you Lord Gryffindor. You do not need to worry about little old me.”

“I just wanted to make sure.”

“You are looking very beautiful tonight, Miss Weasley,” she said.

“Why thank you, ma’am,” Ginny said with a slight bow.

“You must be special to be Lord Gryffindor’s date to the Yule Ball.”

Ginny blushed. I saw it and answered for her. “Yes, she is.”

This just made Ginny blush even more. I smiled at her and led her closer to the Great Hall entrance. They were making us wait for now. I could hear whispers of the people around us talking about my casual use of wandless magic on Malfoy. There were several people, even older Slytherins, who tried to remove my spell but nothing worked. Snape even tried and failed. He then walked over to me.

“Potter, I understand that you cast that spell on Draco but it won’t remove. I demand that you remove it now!”

“No.”

“Why not, pray tell?”

“He was being insulting and went for his wand. I care not to hear from him anymore. If he wants to speak again then someone else will have to remove my Silencing Charm or he will need to wait until it wears off.”

“Silencing Charm? That’s what you cast?”

“Yes.”

“He did it wandlessly too,” someone in the crowd said.

Snape pondered that for a few seconds before speaking again. “Potter, you will remove it now or serve a week’s detention with me.”

“I’m afraid not sir. If you recall, this year I am not technically a Hogwarts student so you cannot give me detention. I am a student of The Marauders School of Magic. Moreover, you should know that Malfoy was purposefully insulting not just my friends and me, but he was insulting Lord Gryffindor, even after a portrait and I warned him to stop. He is a very slow learner. I will not help him.”

Snape was not happy with my response but he knew I was correct. He went back over to Malfoy and attempted to remove my spell again with more power. Unfortunately for Malfoy, that still did not work.

All the champions had to enter with our dates and begin the dance. Cedric’s date was Cho Chang, Victor’s date was Hermione Granger, and Fleur Delacour’s date was Roger Davies, the Quidditch Captain, and chaser from Ravenclaw. Except for Hermione and Fleur, it seems Quidditch was well represented. Not to mention Cedric, Cho, Victor, and I were all seekers. Ginny could likely be added to our group as well. While she was not on the team yet, I had already seen her play and flew against her. Maybe we should have played Quidditch against each other instead?

I certainly wouldn’t mind having a go at Victor on the pitch, since he’s a world-class seeker. He did catch the snitch at the Quidditch World Cup playing for the Bulgarian team. Although, I would hate to break my winning streak. The only game I played here where I didn’t get the snitch was last year against Cedric but I was having to deal with dementors during that game and nearly died from the fall.

Except for one dance with Hermione, I danced just with Ginny and we quite enjoyed ourselves. In fact, I was dancing with Ginny when I saw Snape and Malfoy approach Dumbledore. When the Headmaster cast the spell at Malfoy to remove my silencing charm I knew that I had better stay on my toes because if Malfoy can speak then he can cast a spell. It was obvious Dumbledore successfully removed my spell because I could hear Malfoy yelling over the music.

“Ginny?”

“Yes?”

“Stay alert and be ready to break apart if Malfoy comes this way. I believe Dumbledore has removed my spell and Malfoy does not look happy.”

“Okay, Harry.”

We continued to dance while we kept a close eye on Malfoy and Parkinson. We knew they were up to something when they started dancing together and were steadily moving closer to us on the dance floor. When they managed to get right beside us I kept my eyes on Malfoy only while steering Ginny away from them but Malfoy would just move closer to us again.

When I saw that he and Pansy already had their wands in their hands then I kept my eye on both their wands as they moved closer. Once their wands started moving to point at us, I pushed Ginny behind me with my left hand and with my right, I raised it and silenced both at the same time. Once their spells were stalled, I then cast the _Levicorpus_ spell, which hoisted them both into the air by their ankles.

Pansy’s gown fell down and revealed her knickers before she tried desperately to hold her dress up. It didn’t help much but I was uncaring at the time. My patience for Malfoy and his helpers had pretty much vanished. I summoned both of their wands then waited for Snape to run up to me.

“Potter, what do you think you are doing? If you don’t stop this nonsense then you will deal with me.”

I shoved the wands into his hand. “Professor, if either of them receives their wand back before tomorrow morning then I will have them and you removed from this castle permanently. Do I make myself clear?”

“You can’t do that Potter. You don’t have that kind of authority.”

“Try me. As Harry Potter, I am tired of dealing with these vermin. As Lord Gryffindor, I will use my rights in this castle to rid myself of any further abuse. I suggest Professor that you sit these two down tonight after they are escorted from this ball and make sure they understand that they will be removed from this castle if they cannot behave themselves. I refuse to walk these corridors worried that this piece of excrement is going to curse me in the back.”

“I believe you might also explain to Mr. Malfoy and Miss Parkinson about the magical law that pertains to attacking a lord unprovoked, especially in his own castle.” Dumbledore said as he walked up. “I believe the law is quite clear about the punishment for such a crime, would you not agree, Severus? And since that Lord happens to be the last Lord Gryffindor then I think the punishment would be quite severe.”

“Yes, Albus, I will be sure and enlighten them. If you don’t mind, Lord Gryffindor?” He gestured to the two students still hanging from their ankles. Pansy’s arms must have grown tired at some point because she had quit fighting with her dress to keep herself covered. Her arms were hanging down like Malfoy’s about a foot from the floor. Her nickers were in full view of everyone at the ball but at least the dress now covered her red face.

I waved my hand at them and they fell down to the floor catching themselves on their hands as best they could before falling over completely. Snape waited for them to stand up and straighten their clothes before he grabbed them both by their elbows and escorted them from the Great Hall at a fast pace. If looks could kill, I just received two killing curses from the two embarrassed but fuming students. I hoped that the talk with Snape would do them some good.


	5. Chapter Five

Evidently, Dumbledore refused to remove my Silencing Charm for Draco and Pansy. They ended up being silent for almost 6 weeks before it wore off. They finished their Christmas break at home and returned to school still silent. Even their parents refused to take them to St. Mungos to get it reversed. It might have been the owls they received informing the parents of the stupidity of their children that resulted in their condition and the warning that they would be expelled from Hogwarts if they didn’t straighten up.

The parents were also reminded that I, as Lord Gryffindor, could have done much more to them had I been so inclined and that while Professor Dumbledore had enough power to undo the Silencing Spell, he had already done that once for Draco who quickly made the same mistake and even had his date join him in the second attack.

The parents decided that their children would learn their lesson better if they just let the spell wear off. They were not on my side by any means but their children did need to learn not to be so stupid and attack a Lord in his own castle, especially if that lord was the last of the Gryffindor line, Harry Potter or not. Slytherins were supposed to be smarter than that after all.

The silver lining, for the two Slytherins anyway, was they both learned to cast silently while they were incapable of verbalizing their spells. It was the only way they could keep up in classes once school started again. And, while it was tempting for Draco to attack me since he could finally cast again, he refrained. Not being able to speak for so long, plus his parents warnings, remained fresh in his mind. In addition, Pansy told him that if he decided to be stupid again then to make sure he leaves her out of it.

The Weasleys and Hermione went home for the last part of the break after the ball so I convinced Padfoot and Moony to accompany me to see Gryffindor Castle. As it turns out, it was in Scotland just like Hogwarts but several miles away in Skye, which is located in the Highlands. We were taken there via portkey but realized we could apparate back if we wanted.

The castle and lands were hidden fairly well next to a large loch. The portkey brought us to the edge of the property and the wards obviously ended there. You could not see the castle, nor could Padfoot and Moony move forward onto the property. When I stepped forward and disappeared from their view, I heard them yelling for me wondering where I had gone. I was not that far away from them so they were quite loud.

I quickly stepped back to where they were and they let out a sigh of relief when they could see me again.

“Are you guys trying to wake the dead?” I asked them. “I doubt there is anything that’s been alive around here for quite a while. I was just a couple steps away and you nearly burst my ear drums.”

“Sorry Prongslet but you just disappeared,” said Moony.

“Why don’t we hang on to you while you take us forward onto the property and through the wards?” suggested Padfoot. “I think that will let us through. Shall we?”

Padfoot and Moony both grabbed an arm and I walked us forward back onto the property. I didn’t get a good look before since I had to grab my ears and went back quickly but now I could see the view was quite splendid and we were up a bit higher on one of the jagged mountains for which Skye was known. We walked through a small pass between two peaks and suddenly the world just opened up.

The ruins of Gryffindor Castle were nowhere to be seen. Instead, there was a gleaming white sandstone castle glittering in the distance. Obviously, some kind of powerful magic had kept this place in pristine condition. The castle was huge but not as large as Hogwarts. The lands appeared to stretch on for miles and miles around the castle.

While we knew we were up high on a mountain when we landed, what we were seeing now looked like a protected oasis that didn’t match the mountain we portkeyed onto. Luckily, we were wise enough to shrink our brooms and bring them with us. We were expecting to have to fly over the castle ruins but now we could look at the lands while we flew to the castle to check it out.

While we took a meandering flight to the castle, so we could see more of the surrounding lands, we started to hear a song that gave us a great feeling of peace and comfort. I recognized the sound right away – a phoenix. We could barely make it out much higher in the sky above us. I could tell it wasn’t Fawkes because this phoenix was mainly a very bright blue. It was too far away to see its markings clearly but the blue was quite clear and bright.

We finely made it to the castle and were just stunned at how clean, bright, and cheerful it looked even up close. As we neared the large front door, I heard the phoenix again but it sounded much closer. I turned and saw it coming straight for me.

“Watch it Harry. That bird may be part of this castle’s defenses,” said Padfoot as he pulled his wand.

Something made me feel all would be well.

“Put your wand away Padfoot and neither one of you make a move. Do it now please.” They both gave me strange looks but they did comply with my wishes.

I watched as the phoenix drew closer and closer. When it was almost to me, it slowed down suddenly, came to a stop, and landed on my right shoulder. I remained as steady as I could.

“Well hello there! You are quite beautiful, you know that? What would your name be?” I asked.

I could see now that the phoenix was a bright blue over most of its body and wings but it also had a good bit of white on its chest and legs. In addition, it had a few small black markings. The phoenix bit my ear and drew blood. I winced but did not move. It then cried a tear on it and healed it completely. Suddenly I heard a voice in my head.

“ _I am Eos and I have been waiting for you Harry Potter, Lord Gryffindor. I will be your phoenix and I will protect you and help you for as long as you live.”_

“Thank you Eos. It will be a pleasure to have you as a companion. I would like you to meet my godfather Sirius Black and our good friend Remus Lupin who accompanied me today to visit this fine castle.”

Eos nodded his head to the two men and warbled a short greeting. Padfoot and Moony nodded back and said hello. They were both wondering how Harry could understand the bird.

“ _You must continue on and see your castle now, Harry. Godric would have been very pleased to know he still has an heir in these times, especially such a powerful one.”_

“So you were Godric Gryffindor’s phoenix when he was around?”

_“Yes, he was my first and I have served his descendants ever since. I think you will be pleased with the castle. It has very powerful magic and now that you are here the castle’s magic will be renewed and strong like in the days of Godric.”_

I walked toward the castle and as soon as I was close to the doors, they opened on their own and permitted us. I walked just ahead of Padfoot and Moony with Eos still on my right shoulder. But, as soon as I stepped over the threshold and into the castle, I felt my magic go out of me which brought me to my knees. Eos began to sing again.

“Harry, are you alright?” asked Moony. Padfoot knelt beside me and put his hand on my left shoulder.

“What’s wrong Harry?” he asked.

“Something weird is going on with my magic. I felt it leave me and I’m very weak.”

No sooner had I got that out when a torrent of powerful magic entered my body and I stood back up stronger than ever, only this time I was completely attuned to the whole castle, its grounds, and its wards. I would know if anyone ever breached those wards or tried to dismantle them. Pity the fool, I thought, that ever tried.

I suddenly knew the layout of the castle. It had 120 bedrooms, 135 loos (each bedroom had its own full suite and loo), a massive kitchen, 2 dining areas, and a banquet hall. It had 2 ballrooms, several offices, a magical room like the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts, 3 libraries, 6 training rooms, a few indoor and outdoor pools, a potions lab, and 4 lounges. There were rooms for weapons and armor, secure rooms for magical artifacts and other important items, and that was just the main areas. There were many other surprises throughout the castle.

Outside were greenhouses that grew regular plants for food and magical plants for potions. Many magical creatures roamed the property and helped to protect it. This included a herd of gryphons, several hippogriffs, and a small family of Black Hebridean dragons.

I found out that Eos was singing when we flew on our brooms over the property to let the other protectors know we were welcome. I was happy to hear that since being on brooms would no way protect us from flying gryphons, hippogriffs, and dragons.

The large loch that we saw from the mountaintop where we landed just happened to meander through the property and was the spectacular view on the backside of the castle. I was still in awe that all of this was mine. I knew where I wanted to live a good part of the time now. I couldn’t imagine anything better or as well protected.

“Evidently my magic went out and renewed the castle, tuning it to me. It then came back stronger than ever,” I told my friends. “Anything you want to know about what’s here, just ask. I now know everything about it.”

“That’s convenient,” said Padfoot. Moony just nodded and agreed.

Just when we were about to pick a direction to explore an older but healthy looking house elf appeared before us. He was dressed in a nice uniform with the Gryffindor crest.

“Eos, who have you brought to the castle? Don’t tell me we finally have another Lord Gryffindor, do we? It has been way too long.”

Eos nodded his head.

“You don’t say!” said the elf. The elf then stood as straight as he could before he bowed deeply. “Lord Gryffindor, it is an honor to meet you. I am Grady, the head house elf here at Gryffindor Castle. Welcome!”

“Why thank you Grady,” I replied. “It’s very nice to be here and to meet you as well. I was not expecting to find any house elves still around.”

“Oh, there are always house elves at Gryffindor Castle. The magic stays strong here and is renewed with every Lord Gryffindor. It had been a very long time before you but we all felt your strong magic when you bonded with the castle.”

“How many house elves are still around?”

“The castle has always housed around 50 working house elves since it was built. The house elves here are made up of several family units and generations have served the Gryffindor family over the years. The youngsters are trained as they age and then they take over the duties when they are able.”

“So you managed to always have around 50 working elves all these years?”

“Yes, Lord Gryffindor. It takes about that many to handle the work load here.”

“I can imagine,” replied Moony.

“There are obviously more in the castle,” Grady continued, “if you count the young and the elderly. However, when the physical duties get to be too much for the elderly, then they start helping with the young to educate and train them.”

“That is an excellent system Grady,” I replied, “but please call me Harry.”

“If you wish sir.”

“I do.”

“Thank you. Now can Grady get Harry and his guests anything to drink?”

“Sorry, Grady. Let me introduce you to Sirius Black, my godfather, and Remus Lupin our dear friend.”

Grady bowed to Sirius and Remus who both nodded in return.

“I think I am more interested in touring the castle right now Grady but I will likely be thirsty when I’m done. What about you guys?” I asked my travelling companions.

“No thanks,” Remus said.

“I’m good,” said Sirius.

With that Grady said to call him anytime I needed anything at all and he would be there immediately. He then popped away so we could explore. Deciding on a direction, we took off to see the sights. Eos told me I could call him as well whenever I needed him before he left us on our own. We enjoyed touring the castle and seeing all the fabulous wonders it had to offer. It was sparkling clean wherever we went.

“So, Padfoot, Moony, do you think we might want to stay here a good bit of the time?” I asked my two companions.

“I would have no objections Harry,” replied Padfoot. “This is some place you have here.”

“I believe I could be persuaded to visit you quite often Harry,” said Moony.

“I know I have other properties to see but the safety this place provides and for everything it offers I believe it will be hard to beat. It also comes fully staffed.”

“Definitely a keeper Harry,” Padfoot said smiling.

We spent a good part of the day there then enjoyed a good meal with the elves so I could meet them all.

When we were ready to leave Godric’s Castle, Eos offered to flash us back to the school. I had Padfoot and Moony grab a hold of me while I grabbed an offered tail feather. We were there in a flash but Eos took us straight to Dumbledore’s office. The Headmaster was quite surprised when we arrived via Phoenix fire.

Eos flew over and landed on the perch next to Fawkes. They then started their own conversation. I looked around noticing where we landed and apologized profusely to Dumbledore for the intrusion. I then noticed McGonagall was there too so apologized to her as well. I then explained about Eos, introducing them, and how he was first Godric’s phoenix and now was mine. I just hoped Hedwig didn’t get jealous.

“Eos, I am heading to my room. I trust you can find me when you want? Take your time if you wish to talk to Fawkes longer. Bye Professors.”

We went back to our school for a rest from the busy morning we had walking around in the castle. I had some studying to do anyway and wanted to rest a bit before doing that. I’m sure my parents will be interested in what we discovered so that should be a fun conversation.

oOo

When the holidays ended, it didn’t take us long to figure out the clue inside the egg. Dobby had completed our indoor swimming pool so we took advantage of it right away. With the whole team considering the words in the song sung by the merpeople we had it mapped out pretty quick. Only the item of importance that was to be taken from me was up in the air. I had no clue what that would be. However, based on the history of the tournament, Mum said she would not be surprised if it wasn’t a person I had to rescue from the bottom of the Black Lake.

I used the pool to practice my swimming and make myself a lot better. It was a lot of fun too when Hermione and Ginny would wear their swimming suits and join Ron and me for some fun in the water. As a teenage boy, I quickly noticed the difference between the baggy Hogwarts robes and the tight bathing suits the girls wore. I tried not to stare too much but it was a bit difficult. Teenage hormones. Enough said. Padfoot thought it was funny though.

After we figured out the best way to do the second task, the pool came in handy again to learn and train for what I was going to do in the lake.

February arrived and the day of the second task was finally here. They setup stands for the audience to watch, although what they would be able to see underneath the water while we were competing was beyond me. I was also asking myself who had the bright idea to have the second task involve swimming around in the Black Lake in the middle of winter in Scotland. Are these people nuts?

In the first task, we were only allowed our wands, but in the second, we could also have one weapon. I took the opportunity to strap my Peverell knife to my right leg while my wand was strapped to my right wrist in its own holster. Most of the other champions had something similar. The biggest difference between myself and the other champions was what we were wearing.

When we all removed our heavy coats and scarfs, I noticed that Victor and Cedric were wearing shorts and tank tops while Fleur was wearing a one-piece bathing suit. They were all barefoot too. They must be cold, I thought. I was not surprised when everyone was just staring at me in my full body wetsuit. I even took the opportunity to pull on the attached hood and tuck all my hair underneath it to keep it dry while they watched. Probably only the Muggleborn and some half-bloods even knew what I had on, I’m sure the purebloods were scratching their heads.

When the signal was given for us to start, I saw my competitors walk into the water. Cedric and Fleur cast the Bubble-head Charm on themselves before going under, while Victor tried a self-transfiguration where he managed a shark head and gills while the rest of him remained the same. While they took off into the cold, dark lake, I summoned my hidden backpack to me. It was expanded on the inside. I had it sitting on top of my school.

I was really getting some stares as they all watched me pull out what I had in the backpack. First, I pulled out some large fins and after slipping out of my trainers and socks, I placed them on my feet. Next, I pulled out a diving mask and stuck it on top of my head. When I reached in, pulled out the double tanks, and attached gear, they knew for sure my backpack was expanded on the inside.

I positioned and secured the tanks on my back and pulled my mask into place. I then checked my gauges and tested to make sure air was flowing properly. As I walked into the water, I could hear some snickering from the audience. I guess it is funny to see someone walk with flippers on. After I was deep enough out, I began my underwater adventure.

I was forever thankful for the pensieve memories Moony got for me from a Muggleborn scuba diver instructor. They were very informative and allowed me to learn how to scuba dive. I especially liked the two bright lights on my tank vest that showed everything clearly in front of me. With the weight from the tanks, it was easier for me to go deeper into the lake than my comrades, plus with my fins, I easily caught up with them and then passed them like they were standing still.

It was my first time underneath the Black Lake and it was turning out to be a fairly enjoyable dive. There were plenty of fish to see and even the grindylows were out and about. They seemed deathly afraid of me in my scuba gear though. An apparent bonus for me. I had to swim quite a ways before I saw the Merpeople village up ahead, which was around the middle and bottom of the lake. In the distance, I could just make out four bodies tied to an archway. Definitely, a hostage rescue situation.

When I finally made it to them, I was way ahead of the other champions. I saw a young girl that looked a lot like Fleur, probably her little sister. Cho was next to her and then Ginny and Hermione. I assumed they took whom we went to the ball with, except for Fleur of course. I checked them all and they seemed to be just fine, suspended in some sort of stasis. I didn’t think Dumbledore would really allow anything to happen to them.

I pulled my knife and cut Ginny loose from her bindings then took us to the surface of the water. Ginny woke up as soon as her head was above water. She looked at me in fright so I removed my mask so she could see my face better. When she saw it was me, she said “Oh Harry” and hugged me. I had her hang on while I took us to the bank where she was covered by a big towel and taken to be checked out by Madame Pomfrey.

I saw Fleur running up to me. She asked if I saw her sister Gabrielle down there.

“Yes, Fleur, she was. Why didn’t you go get her?”

“I couldn’t get past the grindylows, Harry. I’m so worried about her.”

“She looked fine and I’m sure Dumbledore would not let anything happen to her.”

“She is part Veela, Harry, and we do not do well in the water. I’m not sure how well your Headmaster understands that.”

“Tell you what, I’ll just go back down and get her. It won’t take me long since I know right where they’re at now.”

“You would do this for me?”

“Of course, it’s not a problem. I have an extra tank and besides the grindylows are afraid of me in this scuba gear.’

“Thank you, Harry,” she said with a kiss to my cheek.

I slid into the water with my gear in place and headed straight this time to the hostages as fast as I could go. The grindylows moved out of my way once again. When I got their Cedric and then Victor right after him were just leaving with their hostages. I saw Gabrielle all by herself so removed my knife and set her free from her bindings. As soon as I did one of the merpeople stuck a trident spear to my neck and told me “only one.”

I raised my hand and wandlessly banished the merperson away from me about 30 feet. I then took Gabrielle and headed toward the surface. When we were about 20 feet from real air the little quarter Veela started waking up. Of course, she started panicking. Fleur was right to worry. I quickly gave her my mouthpiece so she could get some air while I kicked as fast as I could to get her above the water. She settled down a little bit after she could breath through her mouth. When we reached the surface I moved my mask above my head and took the mouthpiece from Gabrielle, indicating she could breath normally now.

I heard a lot of yells and applause from the audience.

She took big gulps of air and coughed a couple times. She looked right at me as I still had her in my arms.

“’Arry Potter?” she asked.

“Yes, I’m Harry. It’s very nice to meet you Gabrielle. Fleur was attacked by grindylows and couldn’t get past them so I volunteered to come back and get you. Are you alright?”

“Oui, merci ‘Arry,” she said as she hugged me then wiped water off her face with her hand.

“Just hang on to me and I will take you to your sister. Okay?”

“Oui.”

I got her back to the bank where Fleur was waiting anxiously for her. She immediately wrapped Gabrielle in a thick towel and carted her off to Madame Pomfrey. I climbed out of the water and began taking off all my gear, drying it, and placing it back into my backpack. I dried my face, hands, and feet with a towel provided by Hermione then Conjured a chair and put my socks and trainers back on, along with my coat and scarf. I then called Dobby and had him take my backpack to my room in the Marauders School for safekeeping.

Dumbledore was waiting on me when I finished instructing Dobby. He wanted to know what I had been wearing and what prompted me to go back for the Delacour girl. I explained about the Muggle scuba gear and Fleur’s concerns since her sister is a Veela. I mentioned how her concerns proved true since Gabrielle woke up before breaking the surface of the water. Luckily, I had the scuba gear and gave her my oxygen. Dumbledore nodded and went off to talk to the chief of the merfolk. They were probably ticked about what I did to the one who stuck its spear in my neck.

It’s a good thing I didn’t waste time trying to communicate what the problem was. Gabrielle might have woken up a lot sooner. I probably still had a little air left in my first tank that I could’ve used but there was no point in taking chances. The deeper the depth you go, the more air you use and the Black Lake is plenty deep.

When the scores were revealed, no one even came close to my time so I won that round hands down. I even received some extra points for going back to save Gabrielle. It almost made up for the points the Durmstrang Headmaster shorted me...again. What a git! Even Victor was shaking his head at the injustice of Karkaroff who scored his own student higher when I beat him by a solid 40 minutes and went back for another in almost the same time Victor saved Hermione. Even Cedric beat Victor’s time by a small margin. Karkaroff still gave Victor the highest score.

Makes you wonder why we were all trying so hard.

oOo

After I answered the question about Muggle scuba gear for the thousandth time, I started telling them to look it up for themselves. I was getting a little tired of how shocked purebloods get every time they discovered something the Muggles can do. These people were hopeless bigots.

We continued with my fast track schooling and I continued to learn as much as I could and as fast I could. It wasn’t too difficult to figure out the third task since we could see the hedges for the maze growing in the Quidditch pitch. According to historical precedent, the champions were expected to find something in the maze and face many dangers while in it.

Not knowing exactly what I would be facing, as it could be anything, our approach to my training did not change much. We simply continued to get me educated as quickly as possible with an emphasis on learning as many spells and acquiring as many abilities as I could in the short time I had left. We also added some dueling that Padfoot and Moony helped me with. My parent’s portraits also provided some help while observing our sparring. Dad usually provided some good pointers for me to work on. Both he and Padfoot used to be Hit Wizards for the Auror department while Mum was an Unspeakable. Turns out, I wasn’t half-bad. Dad said I was a natural.

As the year progressed, attending Hogwarts classes became less and less as I found myself learning more from the Marauders School of Magic instead. Hogwarts classes just cut into too much of my time when I could be learning the same thing but more from the Marauders. After a while, the only classes I continued to attend given by Hogwarts were only the ones I was not getting from the Marauders, such as Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, and Herbology. History of Magic was another one but I would rather sleep in my bed than on a hard desk. Besides Moony and Hermione said they would provide me with plenty of detailed notes so I could pass the OWL in that class. There was no point in attending it this year when my time could be better spent preparing for the tournament.

The one thing that really bothered me was the fact that no progress had been made on who put my name in the Goblet. Dumbledore told me that he had Moody investigating it but when I asked what he had discovered nothing had been reported. After a quick visit with Hogwarts about it in her room to see what she might know, I took this issue straight to Moody and questioned him in his office.

Moody invited me into his office after I knocked on his door. He was sitting in his office chair when I entered.

“What can I do for you, Potter?”

“Professor, I was told you are heading up the investigation into finding out who put my name in the Goblet of Fire. I would like to know what progress you have made and if there is anything I can do to help speed things up?”

“Potter, I am in the middle of the investigation and cannot divulge what I know at this point. All I can tell you is I’m setting a trap to catch the person we want. We should have him by the end of the third task.”

“Are you sure there‘s nothing I can do to help Professor?”

“Actually, Potter, there is. You just need to concentrate on winning the tournament and I’ll take care of the rest.”

“Alright Professor, if you say so. Thanks for working on this.”

“It’s my job Potter.”

“Right. Thanks again, Professor.”

I turned to leave, took one step, then turned back around.

“Oh, one more thing Professor. I haven’t been in your class for a while. I’ve been on a fast track with Professor Lupin teaching me defense so I can better compete with the seventh years.”

“You’re doing a good job with it too, Potter.”

“Thank you, sir. I was just wondering about that favorite saying you have. I seemed to have forgotten it even though you repeated it to us many times. I guess I’m learning too many things too fast and can’t keep track. What was it again?”

“Constant vigilance?”

“Yes, that’s it! Only you used to yell it. I really liked that.”

“You mean like this? CONSTANT VIGILENCE!”

“Yes, that was it exactly,” I answered him smiling but wondering why, just like Hogwarts cautioned, something felt off about him. “Thanks again,” I said cheerfully, then turned and left.

Unfortunately, I had no solid proof about what I was feeling nor did I see a way of proving anything was amiss with him. The only thing I knew I could do was keep a close eye on him and wait and see what he does next. Watching my back would be a good idea as well. I told Moony and Padfoot about him and how I felt but they told me it would be best to just watch him carefully. The third task was approaching quickly so we had better keep our eyes open.

oOo

During the announcements for the third task Dumbledore told everyone that he had Moody place the Triwizard trophy somewhere within the maze and the first champion to reach the trophy would be declared the winner. The champion with the most points would go first followed by the other champions according to their score.

I was currently in first place, followed by Cedric, then Victor, then Fleur who was in last place. When I saw Moody come back out of the maze, I knew I was going to have to hurry and end this thing quickly. I didn’t trust him and I had no idea what he had in store for us in that maze. If I could end it quickly then there would be less chance of someone getting hurt. Suddenly an idea came to me that might allow me to speed this up. I would just have to wait until I was in the maze before I could find out if my plan will work.

I wasn’t sure if what I had planned would be against the rules, but at this point, I was not overly concerned about who would win the tournament. I was more concerned with all of us getting out of it alive.

When they had us start, I entered quickly keeping my eyes on Moody the whole time, at least until he was completely out of sight. That’s when I put my plan into motion. I stopped and looked down at my Gryffindor ring and asked if it was possible for me to ride on the back of the gryphon so we could fly over the hedges and find the cup quicker. The little gryphon became animated and nodded his head.

Then it flew off the ring and became very large in front of my eyes, landing on the ground next to me. It lowered itself so I could more easily climb on and as soon as I was seated on its back, it took flight.

I had it stay fairly low but about 3 feet above the hedges and then pointed it in the right direction as soon as I did a Point Me Spell. I saw some interesting things as we flew over. There was a sphinx, a blast-ended skrewt, and a large acromantula before I finally saw the cup glowing in a little area all by itself. It had been placed on top of a pedestal.

I had the gryphon land and return back to my ring before I even dared to touch that cup. It complied and was back small and sitting on top of my ring again.

“But be ready to act on your own if I can’t protect myself after I touch this thing. You will have to take me to safety. Got it?”

The little gryphon nodded at me.

Readying myself, I reached out slowly for the cup and wrapped my hand around one of the handles. Immediately I felt the hook just behind my navel and knew it was a portkey. I was jerked forward and felt myself spinning faster and faster in a swirl of color and wind. I landed with a thud on the ground and hit so hard that I lost contact with the trophy that went off somewhere I didn’t see.

I slowly stood up and looked around. A graveyard? And why was there a large cauldron in the middle of it? There appeared to be a large old house up on the hillside and it looked like the outline of a small church in the distance. It was after sunset so the darkness made it difficult to see very far. The edges of the graveyard were too much in shadow to make anything out reliably. I knew something was up though and strongly suspected Voldemort was behind my little side trip.

I started to look for the trophy to see where it went, hoping it had a portkey on it to take me back, but heard a noise over to my right so turned to look that way. I saw a man coming toward me from a little ways off walking between the graves and it looked like he was carrying something. As he drew closer, it appeared as if he was carrying a baby. The man was a little on the short and pudgy side and had on a hooded cloak that covered his face.

When he was just about ten feet away, he stopped next to a large marble headstone and appeared to just stare at me. The baby looked like it was stirring a little but it made no sound. It was wrapped completely in a bundle of cloth. The man then placed the bundle on the ground and stepped to the side away from it before he took a couple of steps closer towards me.

I was amazingly even more alert if that was possible.

Suddenly he whipped up his wand and fired off a quick stunner. I stepped around it quickly and sent a spell back that vanished his cloak. He looked surprised.

“I always like to see who I’m fighting so no hiding under a hood Wormtail.”

Peter looked wary so he hesitated but then I heard a high, raspy voice coming from the bundle.

“Wormtail, stop wasting time and subdue the boy so we can get on with it.”

I recognized that voice.

“Wormtail, you didn’t tell me you brought Voldemort. How unthoughtful of you. Come on out and play Tom. I’m sure we can let you join in on all the fun…or can you not walk yet? Has itty bitty Voldemort not learned how to walk yet? Poor thing. Do you have to change his nappy too, Wormtail?”

“Wormtail! DO IT NOW!!!” Voldemort yelled in his raspy voice.

Wormtail cast another spell but I was already moving before he finished the cast. It was a good thing too since he sent a blasting curse about a foot in front of where I was standing. He was apparently good with that spell. Based on what Voldemort said and the spells Peter was casting it appeared they wanted to catch me, not kill me. At least not yet.

I was already at least 5 feet away from where the blast of dirt flew up circling back around to Peter’s left. Using the dust cloud as partial cover, I sent a stunner at Peter but he managed to put up a shield in time, blocking it. He returned with a cutting curse and another stunner right behind it. I decided that it was time to try and put an end to this.

I stood my ground instead of moving this time. I put up a wandless shield with my left hand and waited until he fired another curse before I immediately sent three stunners with my wand, one right after the other, while maintaining my shield at the same time. Peter was not expecting me to be able to do both so was hit with the second stunner before he was completely down from the first one.

I then summoned his wand and cast _Incarcerous_ to tie him up thoroughly. When I checked him, he had a second wand on him, likely it was Voldemort’s. I noticed it seemed to respond to me rather well and it looked like Yew wood so it likely had a phoenix feather from Fawkes in it just like my Holly wand did. They were brother wands according to Ollivander. I decided to keep it. It might make a good second wand.

I slowly approached Voldemort but before I even got to him, I thought it would be smart to be cautious and play it safe. I switched to Voldemort’s wand to try it out and cast two stunners straight at the bundle and another _Incarcerous_. The bundle was moving before that and speaking desperately in Parseltongue trying to call his snake Nagini, but it grew quiet quickly and stopped moving after I hit it with the two stunners. The ropes wrapped it up nice and tight.

When I managed to make it to Voldemort and peeked inside the cloth at his form I was very disgusted. I’ve always thought babies were somewhat cute but Voldemort was beyond ugly. His head looked like a shriveled up old nasty man sitting on top of a sickly looking and deformed babies body. Like I said, he was beyond ugly.

I grabbed him by the rope I tied him up with and carried him over to Wormtail. I then placed Voldemort on top of Wormtail and cast _Incarcerous_ again to tie them both together for easy transport. I was looking around for the Triwizard Cup when out of the corner of my eye I saw some movement.

Turning my head quickly I saw Nagini, Voldemort’s familiar who was a very large snake, lunging at me with her mouth open and fangs extended. I was not sure how I was going to move away quick enough or put up a shield in time. I was kneeling down and she was moving way too fast for me to get out of the way.

At the last second when I thought for sure I was going to be bitten I heard a phoenix cry and watched as Eos swooped in and grabbed Nagini right behind the head and sunk his talons deep into her neck, pinning her to the ground about five feet away where they landed, using the amazing strength of a phoenix. Nagini flopped around for a few seconds before she finally died. When she did, a greenish, black mist left her body, formed a tortured face, and dissipated into the air.

“Thank you Eos. She almost had me.”

_“I told you I would protect you for as long as you live and it is not your time to die. You have much to do young Lord Gryffindor.”_

“I believe you are correct, Eos. Now I need to find the trophy that brought me here as I am fairly certain it will portkey me back to the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch where everyone is waiting. Please wait in case it doesn’t because I will need you to take me instead if that is the case.”

Eos nodded and waited.

I spotted the Triwizard cup shining several feet away so with my hand on the rope that had them tied together I wandlessly summoned the trophy to me and felt the portkey as it hooked behind my navel again, taking me hopefully back to Hogwarts along with my prisoners.


	6. Chapter Six

I arrived in front of the audience in the same place where we started. I managed to land as I began, on my knee with one hand holding the rope and the other holding the Triwizard trophy. The band immediately started playing while I started looking for Moody but stayed with my prisoners. I didn’t see him so waited for Dumbledore to come over.

Overhead I heard Eos singing so he must have followed me.

The band slowly stopped playing as everyone was starting to notice that I didn’t come back alone. I looked until I found Padfoot in the crowd and with one look from me, he was on his way down to my side followed by Moony. Both of them gasped when they recognized Wormtail.

“Harry, what happened?” asked Moony and Dumbledore at about the same time. Padfoot was busy looking me over for injuries.

“The trophy was a portkey and it took me to a graveyard next to a large run down manor. There looked to be a small church in the distance. It was dark so it was difficult to see very much past 20 or 30 feet. When I landed I noticed a large cauldron in the middle of an open space and it was in front of a large marble tombstone that had the name Tom Riddle engraved on it.”

“Voldemort’s father’s grave” said Dumbledore quietly. “Harry you were in Little Hangleton and that manor belonged to Voldemort’s family on his father’s side. They were all Muggles.”

“What?!” asked Padfoot. “Voldemort’s not a pureblood? Who was his mother?”

“Merope Gaunt, a pureblood descendant from Salazar Slytherin but we can discuss this later Sirius. Tell us what happened Harry.”

I finished the story not leaving any of the details out and presented them with my prisoners.

“May I present Peter Pettigrew, otherwise known as Wormtail, the rat animagus and his beloved master Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as Voldemort.”

Minister Fudge had walked up just in time for the introductions and he nearly fainted when I said Voldemort. Dumbledore ignored him and quickly took over. He separated Peter from Tom and then transfigured Tom into a statue so he would never wake up until we were ready for him to do so.

He next cast another spell but this time on Peter to prevent him from transforming once he woke up. Next, he turned to Fudge and gave him instructions that left no question he was to follow to the letter.

“Cornelius, as you have already heard. This is Peter Pettigrew and this is Voldemort in the current form he has taken. It is my understanding that he planned to use Harry in a ritual to gain a new body. He only had Peter helping him at the Little Hangleton graveyard where the portkey took Harry. He had help at the school and apparently, Professor Moody is not the real Moody. We will need to locate him soon.”

“This is all too much Dumbledore!”

“Well you are going to have to suck it up because there is a lot more. Peter is a rat animagus but I have prevented him from changing back until my spell is cancelled. Now the reason I have transfigured Voldemort into a stone statue is because we cannot kill him yet. That reason should not be discussed until we get back to my private office where we will not be overheard.”

“Very well Dumbledore, I will wait until we get to your office.”

“First, where’s Moody?” I asked. “He had to be the one to put my name in the goblet and the one to put the extra portkey on the trophy that took me to Voldemort.”

Everyone looked around quickly for him.

“Wait!” declared Moony pointing. “Isn’t that him? He’s almost to the castle.”

“I’ll get him” said Sirius as he stepped away from us and started to change into Padfoot.

“No! Wait!” I stopped him. “My gryphon will get him.” I pulled my ring up to my mouth. “Go get him and bring him back to me alive.”

I held my fist up high and watched as the gryphon left my ring and climbed higher as it grew to its enormous size. There were a few shouts from the students as they saw the golden gryphon with the red ruby eyes grow right in front of them flying toward the castle.

We watched as the big gryphon swooped down from the air before the fake Moody could hobble up to the front doors. The gryphon picked up the wizard by the shoulders and flew him back to me. Moody’s staff was dropped on the ground as soon as the gryphon snatched him up. We cleared enough space for them to set down.

I relieved the fake Moody of his wand before he even touched the ground and when he sat up after being released by the gryphon he had at least six wands trained on him and a very large and intimidating gryphon standing over him.

“Now, who are you?” asked Dumbledore.

“What’s the meaning of this? It’s me, Albus. Ole Mad-Eye,” he glanced unsteadily over at the statue of baby Voldemort.

“Not likely. You are no more Mad-Eye Moody than I am! I wonder when your polyjuice will wear off?”

That’s when it hit me. I could have known who this was all along. All I had to do was look at the Marauder’s Map.

“Dobby?” I called.

_Pop!_

“Yes Harry Potter sir? How can Dobby help the Great Harry Potter?”

“Dobby, thanks for coming so quickly. Can you go to my bedroom and get that blank piece of folded parchment out of my trunk and bring it to me right away?”

“Yes, Harry Potter sir. Dobby will be right back.”

With a pop, he was gone and not 3 seconds later, he was back handing me the map.

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” I said as I tapped my wand to the map.

Everyone watched closely as the map filled in all of Hogwarts and the grounds. There were a lot of names where we were due to the crowd but Moony showed how to magnify the one spot and as soon as we all stepped back a few steps away from the fake Moody (all except the gryphon of course) we saw Barty Crouch’s label.

“BARTY CROUCH?” yelled Fudge. “Barty, what in Merlin’s name do you think you’re doing?”

“Cornelius, I am sure that is not the Barty you think it is,” Dumbledore added carefully. “Something tells me that is not Barty Crouch, Sr. but instead it is Barty Crouch, Jr.”

“But he’s dead! He died in prison,” Fudge insisted.

“Well we will see soon enough,” I said. “Meanwhile, I think we should locate the real Alastor Moody. He may need medical attention.”

“Right,” said Moony. Then with a tap of his wand he said “Map, locate Alastor Moody” and it zeroed down into his office where his name appeared.

Dumbledore called over Snape and Madame Pomfrey and sent them off to the castle and had them tend to the real Moody. He asked Snape to bring some veritaserum back with him after Moody was in the care of Madame Pomfrey. Snape nodded and left.

“Say, where did this map come from?” asked Fudge. “That thing is quite handy.”

“Uh, it’s called the Marauder’s Map,” replied Sirius. “It was created by Harry’s father James, Remus here, Peter, and myself when we attended Hogwarts together.”

“Ingenious! Do you think one could be made of the Ministry? It might help with security,” asked Fudge.

“I’m sure it could be done,” replied Sirius. “Remus was the brains of the outfit. Without James, it might be difficult but I’m sure between the two of us we could figure it all back out. After all we are fully trained wizards now and were just kids back then when we did it.”

“We can do it Minister,” Moony said nodding.

“Good! Let me know the price for your services sometime next week and what all you will need to get it done and we’ll get you right on it. I say, this has been some day. Harry captured You-know-who and now the Ministry will have a fantastic map to help us with maintaining security. I wouldn’t doubt if other ministries would want to pay you for the same service. Could be a lucrative deal for you. I’ll have to show it off when other ministries come to visit after all.”

Remus looked at Sirius with wide eyes. Could this be a way to make a good living on his own two feet without help from Sirius or Harry? Anything’s possible and maybe he could come up with a pocket edition that could be expanded when needed, he thought to himself.

Just about that time, Barty began to convulse and change. His ropes were vanished since he had to remove the eye and prosthetic leg so his own organs would not be hindered while growing back out.

“Barty Crouch, Jr.?” Remus asked.

“Yes” answered Dumbledore tying him back up with a quick twist of his wand. “Apparently he is not as dead as we believed.”

“This is unbelievable,” added Fudge. “If he isn’t dead then who died in his cell?”

“We will have those answers as soon as Severus gets back with the serum Cornelius,” answered Dumbledore.

I noticed my friends were hovering around our group but not interfering, wondering what was going on.

“Neville?” I called over to my friend then motioned for him to come over when he looked my way.

He hurried over with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny right behind him. They paused when they saw baby Voldemort, Peter, and Barty Crouch, Jr.

“Neville, this is Barty Crouch, Jr. He’s been posing as Mad-Eye Moody all year long using Polyjuice Potion.”

“Yes, I know him quite well and would love the chance to show him exactly how I feel about him” Neville ground out that reply with all the vehemence he could muster. Crouch just sneered at him.

“Why’s that Neville?” I asked slowly.

“He, along with the Lestranges, attacked my parents.”

“Oh, I didn’t know. I’m so sorry. I can get someone else to do this. No problem.”

“No. Obviously, you have him captured. What can I do to help?”

I went over and picked up the eye and leg from the ground and walked back to Neville shaking the dirt off them.

“I was wondering if I could get you to take Mad-Eye’s wand, leg, and eye back to him? You should see his staff on the way up to the front doors so grab that as well. Everything will likely need cleaning but just make sure he gets his things. He should be in the infirmary by now with Madam Pomfrey. If not then he should be there soon. Crouch had him trapped in his office somewhere. Snape and Pomfrey already went to help him.”

“Sure Harry,” said Neville taking the items.

“Thanks Neville. We’re going to question him with veritaserum as soon as Snape gets back with it. You’re welcome to come back and join us. You have a right. If you miss anything I will fill you in completely.”

“Thanks, Harry,” and he left with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walking with him. As I watched them, I saw Ron pick up the staff when they got to it. About that time, Snape came through the doors and headed toward us.

Three aurors had already arrived and were standing close by the minister. One of them was Kingsley Shacklebolt.

oOo

After Crouch was questioned, and we found out many interesting things, the aurors took him and Peter away to the Ministry holding cells with instructions that no one was allowed to approach them other than the three aurors at the scene. These were high profile prisoners and they were not going to be allowed any visitors before their trials.

Dumbledore shrunk the Voldemort statue down and pocketed it before leading the minister and the rest of us to his office. I told Neville, Ron, and the girls that I would discuss everything with them later at the Marauder’s school.

When we discussed the horcruxes with the Minister, which was the reason Voldemort had to remain alive for now, I filled them in again about the snake and how it looked to be one too. That brought us up to four horcruxes that had been destroyed, the diary, my scar, the diadem, and the snake. There were likely three more left and with Voldemort captured there was a possibility they could squeeze that information out of him with a little Veritaserum applied to his tongue.

If that didn’t work then Dumbledore felt he was a strong enough Legilimens to extract the information from Voldemort’s mind, especially in the Dark Lord’s weakened state. They also discussed a way to gather up all the hidden Death Eaters and Snape suggested that they use Wormtail’s death mark to summon them where they all could be captured. They could probably use the Dark Lord’s own wand to make it work, he said.

I smiled at that information as I fingered my new spare wand in my robe pocket.

“Harry, do you know where Voldemort’s wand is? Did he or Peter have it on them?” asked Dumbledore.

“Yes, Wormtail had both his and Voldemort’s. After I stunned him, I removed them from his person and then used Voldemort’s own wand against him and stunned him twice with it. His wand and mine are brother wands so I figured his would work just fine for me and it did. I decided to keep it as a spare wand by way of conquest. Here’s Peter’s wand.”

I reached into my pocket and took out the short wand and laid it on Dumbledore’s desk.

“See here, Potter!” exclaimed Fudge jumping up. “You can’t have a second wand. Only aurors and other ministry officials are allowed to carry two wands.”

“CORNELIUS!” yelled Dumbledore standing up.

Fudge nearly jumped out of his skin when Dumbledore stood up and yelled at him. I was glaring at Fudge waiting to see what Dumbledore had to say.

“Cornelius,” Dumbledore continued a little quieter, “are you going to stand there and say that Lord Gryffindor, the person who has conquered Voldemort for the second and final time, cannot claim his wand as a spare? Are you really going to do that because I can guarantee you that Harry here will be receiving at the very least an Order of Merlin First Class for his actions, only because we do not currently have a more prestigious award. They may just have to invent one for the occasion.”

Fudge swallowed hard with a loud gulp.

“You surely can not be that stupid Cornelius. You are the Minister for Magic after all. We expect a lot more from you than that.”

“I-I-I’m sorry Albus and uh…uh…my apologies to you as well Lord Gryffindor. No one will stop you from having two wands. I was not thinking properly when I misspoke. Please forgive me?”

I glared at him for a few seconds just to see him sweat more.

“Certainly Minister,” I finally replied while a smile tried to escape my lips.

Fudge let out a big breath and relaxed back into his seat.

oOo

It took about a week to gather all the information and the aurors together before everyone was ready to pull off the biggest prank of the century. It was decided that since I had the wand and it was compatible with me, and since I was almost as tall as Voldemort, plus I had the extra power like Voldemort, that I would be the one to summon the Death Eaters. They just had to teach me what to do when I touched the wand to Peter’s Death Mark. The information was pulled from Voldemort’s mind for that as well.

I was dressed in a black robe with a full hood to hide my face, and my face was obscured. We decided to use the Little Hangleton graveyard again where the large cauldron still stood in front of Tom Riddle’s grave. However, the dead snake was removed. Peter was brought to the site where Dumbledore put him to sleep where he could not wake without his removal of the spell.

The thirty aurors and Dumbledore were disillusioned and spread out around the area in the dark ready to stun the Death Eaters as they arrived. On cue, I pushed up Wormtail’s sleeve and revealed his Death Mark tattoo where I placed the tip of Voldemort’s wand and concentrated on summoning his Death Eaters, only I had to summon them as if they were my followers in order for it to work.

Just like clockwork, they began to arrive. I made sure the white yew wand was well visible in my hand as they made their appearance. I was ready to defend myself if necessary and there were three aurors who were selected to keep me protected at all times in case anything went wrong. However, we had nothing to worry about.

The Death Eaters did not arrive all at one time and as each one appeared hooded and masked, they were stunned with at least two stunners immediately. When it was all over there were 13 Death Eaters lying about the tombstones, not including Wormtail. Some of the captured Death Eaters were Avery, Malfoy, Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Jugson, and Yaxley. The rest, I was not sure of their names.

Some of the aurors were assigned to stun, others to summon wands and portkeys, and some to secure the prisoners. With that kind of organization in place, the Death Eaters were ready for transport to the Ministry almost immediately.

Later when they were all tried and questioned under Veritaserum, the atrocities they all admitted to was enough to send them all to Askaban for life, although Wormtail was given the dementor’s kiss instead. After all, that was what I promised him for betraying my parents.

With the information from Voldemort regarding the location of all his horcruxes, the last three were retrieved from their hiding places and all were destroyed properly with basilisk venom. It was noted that as soon as the seventh horcrux was destroyed that a greenish, black mist rose from the small statue of Voldemort. A tortured face appeared in the mist before it all dissipated, never to return.

When Dumbledore transfigured the statue back to the ugly baby that was Voldemort, we found that the body was already dead. Before the remains could decay, Dumbledore put it in stasis and then he and I floated it to the Department of Mysteries where he had me wandlessly toss it through the Veil of Death.

The whole saga ended with only a handful of people ever knowing about Tom and his horcruxes. We were hopeful that no one would follow in his footsteps.

I took the opportunity two summers later to go visit Charlie Weasley and Tress, along with the other friends I’d made. They were all doing well. I even spoke to some of the large male dragons whom Charlie said still gave them trouble but their answer to my question as to why was met with another question. “What would be the fun in that?”

I found this quite humorous.

When I told Charley, he said it was okay. The handlers needed to not become too complacent, he explained. Having some of the large dragons keep them on their toes was actually good for them. If they ever ran into another dragon that had not been informed of their intentions then they will be safer if they are more careful.

It was nice to have all the dealings with Voldemort behind me. I found out that life was far more enjoyable without an evil Dark wizard always trying to kill me.

What happened next? Well, I had Fudge sacked after I received that Order of Merlin First Class. In fact, I did it in the middle of my acceptance speech with him on the stage right next to me, trying to claim he was part of it all. I'm sorry, but he deserved it.

I then lived for the most part in Gryffindor Castle while visiting my other homes on occasion, when I wasn’t still in Hogwarts getting my education. I did finish early though, given my special tutoring and extra work I put in to get ahead for the tournament. It allowed me to finish a year early and then spend my last year working on a Mastery in Defense and Transfiguration. I figured it would come in handy if someday I was going to be Headmaster.

Who knew?

The End


End file.
